CHERRY
by Tite Diablesse
Summary: Sakura est la meilleure tueuse à gage du Japon, experte en arts martiaux. Pourtant, une rencontre changera tout. Action et romance au rdv! Le chapitre 12 est là!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry**

**Chapitre 1 – Nouvelle Mission**

Une personne vêtue d'une large cape noir se tient devant une immense maison. On ne distingue pas son visage car une capuche la cache, on voit uniquement sa bouche qui ne laisse rien paraître.

On voit des caméras partout autour de la maison.

Elle fait le tour de la maison et entre dans la cour en sautant par dessus le mur. Elle avance dans le jardin et des gardes viennent à se rencontre en courant pointant leur armes sur elle.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ", cria un garde.

L'inconnu continua d'avancer malgré les menaces. Les gardes pointèrent leurs armes vers elle et menacèrent de tirer. Elle avance encore. Les gardes tirent sur elle mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, l'inconnu a disparu et se retrouve derrière eux, et le tue en le poignardant. Ils s'écroulent tous un par un.

L'inconnu entre dans la maison et avance en laissant derrière elle nombre de cadavres.

Elle arrive devant une grande double porte donnant sur le salon.

Elle fait tomber sa cape et on découvre une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux miel et aux yeux verts froids. Elle porte un costume vert émeraude, constitué d'un bustier, d'une jupe s'arrêtant aux genoux fendue sur les côtés jusqu'en haut des cuisses et d'un pantalon sous la jupe de même longueur. Enfin, des rubans de la même couleur que le costume entourant ses poignés et un sur chaque bras.

Elle tient deux longs couteaux dans ses mains. Les deux couteaux sont identiques : de grandes doubles lames étincelantes, pointues et très affûtées, avec des poignées assez longues d'environ 20 cm, fines, gravées avec des symboles. Elle fit tournoyée les couteaux dans ses mains et les positionna pour protéger ses avant-bras (j'espère que vous voyez, elle tient les poignées des couteaux dans ses mains et les lames sont retournées sur ses avant bras…c'est pas facile à expliquer lol).

Elle donne un coup de pied et défonce la porte pour entrer. Un homme est assis au fond du salon, devant une cheminée. La jeune femme avance dans le salon doucement.

"Tu as réussi à passer tous mes gardes?" , demanda l'homme.

"Vous appelez ça des gardes ? La seule chose qu'ils savent faire c'est pointer leurs armes", répondit la femme.

"Alors c'était vrai ! Le costume, et tout ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils enverraient la grande « Cherry » pour me tuer."

"Un grand trafiquant de drogue comme vous méritait bien de mourir dignement", dit la femme ironiquement.

"Je ne veux pas mourir."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a pire que la mort !"

"Comment le sais-tu?" , demanda l'homme.

"J'ai déjà été morte" , répondit la jeune femme.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil, se retourna brusquement et pointa un pistolet vers la femme. Mais elle était déjà à côté de lui et elle lui trancha la gorge avec un de ses couteaux.

Elle sortit sans se retourner, récupéra sa cape et la jeta sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de la propriété. Elle entendait déjà les sirènes des voitures de police au loin.

Elle s'éloigna dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Le jour se lève sur Tokyo. Une jeune femme au teint clair, aux longs cheveux noir avec des reflets mauve et de grands yeux bleu foncés, est sur un balcon et regarde le soleil se lever. La légère brise soulève quelques mèches de sa chevelure. Elle porte une nuisette noire et un long peignoir couleur lavande. Elle reste là quelques minutes, puis rentre dans l'appartement. Elle va à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, elle a fini et se dirige vers le salon, s'assit dans le canapé, attrape la télécommande et allume le télé pour écouter les infos tout en buvant une tasse de café. Son attention fût attiré par une affaire de meurtre : un gros trafiquant de drogue avait été assassiné dans la nuit.

Au même moment, une jeune femme arriva dans le salon l'air encore endormi. Elle portait une nuisette rose pâle. Elle s'assit près de son amie.

"Bonjour Sakura" , dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

"Bonjour Tomoyo" , répondit la nouvelle arrivante. "Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"Tu as bien travaillé hier soir, on parle de ton exploit partout !"

"Quand je fais un travail, je le fais bien ou pas du tout ! Je pourrais être payer au moins."

"Oui je vais chercher l'argent tout à l'heure", dit Tomoyo.

"Bon, le petit déjeuner est prêt ?"

"Oui, il t'attend."

"Alors j'arrête de le faire attendre ! Tu viens ?"

"Je te suis."

Elles allèrent à la cuisine et prirent le petit déjeuner.

La matinée se passa sans encombres. En fin d'après-midi, Sakura était allongé sur le canapé du salon et regardait le plafond sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

Flash Back-----------------------------------

Une petite fille court vers une grande maison de campagne. Elle est en vacances sur l'île d'Hokkaido. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant des voitures noires devant la maison. Ils n'attendaient pas d'invités ! Elle accéléra et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"Papa, Maman, je…"

Mais la petite fille s'arrêta en voyant le macabre spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux : des hommes habillés de noirs étaient dans la maison. L'un d'eux, tenant sa mère lui trancha la gorge sous le regard de sa fille de 10 ans. La fillette regarda les deux autres corps gisant déjà par terre : son père et son frère aîné gisaient dans une mare de sang.

Le corps de sa mère s'effondra par terre près des autres. La petite fille fit un pas en avant mais elle reçut un coup de couteaux sur le côté et s'effondra à genoux sous la douleur. Elle regarda ces hommes avec beaucoup de haine, se jurant mentalement de venger sa famille un jour.

Les hommes partirent, laissant la petite fille pour morte. Mais elle se releva, lentement et sortit de la maison, marchant en direction du village le plus proche laissant derrière elle une traînée de sang.

Elle titubait et était au bord de l'évanouissement. A bout de force, elle s'écroula par terre et rendit son dernier souffle quelques secondes plus tard.

Pourtant, quelqu'un la ramena de l'au-delà. Un homme qui la trouva sur le chemin et qui la ramena dans un petit camp à l'écart de toutes villes.

Il la ramena à la vie et elle resta auprès de lui pendant des années, apprenant les arts martiaux. Mais il la chassa en disant qu'elle avait trop de haine et de colère en elle.

C'est ainsi que perdue, elle revint à la civilisation et devint une tueuse à gage surnommée « Cherry ».

Fin du Flash Back-----------------------------

Sakura fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui claqua : Tomoyo venait de rentrer, un sac noir dans la main. Elle lança le sac à Sakura.

"Tiens, voilà l'argent", dit Tomoyo. "N'oublie pas de me donner ma part !"

"Bien sûr !"

"On te propose un nouveau contrat" , dit Tomoyo. "Deux cibles cette fois, donc double salaire !"

"…."

"Saki ! Tu m'entends ? Double salaire !"

"Oui, j'ai entendu, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai envi d'arrêter tout ça !"

"Ecoute, fait ce dernier contrat et après on part vivre dans un autre pays ! Ok ?"

Sakura resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

"D'accord !"

"Parfait ! Les cibles s'appellent Mr Li et Hiirizigawa, des chinois je crois. Fais-toi belle, on sort ce soir" , dit Tomoyo.

"Ah ? On va où ?"

"En repérage ! Ces messieurs sont à Tokyo pour quelques jours. Ils donnent une réception ce soir, c'est l'occasion rêver pour faire du repérage en toute discrétion" , répondit Tomoyo.

"Tu avais déjà tout prévu !"

"Et oui, j'anticipe ! Allez tu as deux heures pour te préparer. Mets la robe noire, hein !"

"Ouais" , dit Sakura en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

**Je vous gâte beaucoup dites donc ! 2 nouvelles fic en un jour c'est incroyable !**

**Bon, l'histoire je l'ai un peu piqué au film ELEKTRA (je l'ai adoré, y a beaucoup d'action et pour une fois, c'est une fille !) donc j'ai eu l'idée de l'adapté à CCS. J'espère que vous aimez ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, avec une petite review please ! **

**Je trouve que ma Sakura de cette histoire ressemble un peu au Shaolan de Clairette dans sa nouvelle fic. Tu trouves pas Clairette ? Ils sont déterminés à venger leur famille et c'est ce qui leur donne la force de vivre.**

**Je sens que le chapitre 2 va être intéressant pas vous ? Action et charme en perspective !**

**A bientôt !**

TITE DIABLESSE 


	2. Repérage

Chapitre 2 – Repérage

"Sakura ! Dépêche-toi" , cria Tomoyo.

"J'arrive."

La jeune femme arriva dans le salon. Elle était splendide : elle portait une longue robe noire en bustier et en bas de la robe était brodé en fil argenté des pétales de fleurs. Elle portait aussi une parure d'émeraude, relevant merveilleusement ses yeux, et des chaussures à talons couleur argenté.

"Tu es ravissante" , dit Tomoyo.

"Toi aussi !"

Effectivement, Tomoyo aussi resplendissait dans cette robe. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles blanc nacré, brodée aussi de pétales de fleurs mais sur le buste et de couleur bleu marine. Elle portait une parure de saphir pour relever aussi ses yeux et des chaussures à talons bleu marine.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifique.

"On prend quel voiture?" , demanda Sakura.

"A ton tour de choisir" , dit Tomoyo.

"Humm…la Porsch sera parfaite."

"C'est parti. Tu n'as rien oublié ?"

"Non, mes poignards sont là ne t'en fais pas."

"Bon, on peut y aller alors."

Les deux jeunes femmes portaient sous leurs robes deux poignards pour leur sécurité. Tomoyo savait s'en servir, elle n'était pas une experte comme Sakura mais elle savait les utiliser sans problème.

Elles descendirent au parking de l'immeuble et prirent la Porsch. Elles se dirigèrent vers le nord de la ville.

Elle arrivèrent devant une immense propriété. A l'entrée, un portier ouvrit la porte pour chacune d'elle. Elles pénétrèrent dans la villa et se mêlèrent à la foule, regardant discrètement les lieux et cherchant leurs cibles.

Tous les hommes se retournaient sur leur passage, il est vrai qu'elle attiraient particulièrement l'attention tellement elles étaient belles.

Sakura se pencha vers Tomoyo.

"Je fais voir le jardin", murmura-t-elle.

Tomoyo ne lui répondit pas, acquiescent silencieusement et discrètement de la tête. Tomoyo se dirigea vers le buffet et se retourna pour scruter la salle, pendant que Sakura se dirigeait vers les jardins. Tomoyo sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna sur la droite pour apercevoir à quelque pas d'elle un charmant jeune homme en train de la fixer. Il était assez grand, les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu, des yeux bleu foncés et portait des lunettes. Remarquant qu'il était découvert, il s'avança en direction de Tomoyo. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas engager de conversation, préférant ne laisser aucunes traces de leur passage. Elle profita d'une personne qui arrêta l'homme pour lui parler pour s'éclipser discrètement et rejoindre Sakura dans le jardin sans être vu. Quand le jeune homme regarda de nouveau en direction de la jeune femme, elle n'était plus là. Il tourna la tête et la vit passer la porte du jardin. Il décida de la suivre, intrigué par cette belle inconnue.

_Au même moment_

Sakura laissa Tomoyo et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il y avait peu de lumière. Elle avança silencieusement dans les allées, mesurant à vu d'œil les distances de la cour. Elle arriva au centre du jardin où coulait une fontaine. Elle s'arrêta, pensant immédiatement à sa mère, qui adorait les plantes et les jardins avec fontaine. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna, prête à sortir son poignard. Elle s'arrêta net en rencontrant des yeux ambrés. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux jeunes gens. L'ambre et l'émeraude se scrutant, éblouis et troublé l'un par l'autre.

Sakura avait en face d'elle le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu _(je la comprends lol pas vous ?)_. C'était un grand brun aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux ambré indescriptible, musclé mais pas trop, et ce costume costume-cravate noir et cette chemise verte lui allaient à merveille !

Ils ne pouvaient se lâcher des yeux, incapable de briser ce moment magique pour eux.

C'est la voix de Tomoyo qui ramena Sakura à la réalité.

"Saki !", dit Tomoyo assez fort.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent.

"On doit y aller" , rajouta Tomoyo.

"Oui" , dit Sakura en faisant un pas.

"Attendez !"

Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras. Sakura s'arrêta et lui lança un regard froid. Le jeune homme qui fixait quelques minutes plus tôt Tomoyo arriva à cet instant. Il semblait surpris de cette scène.

"Shaolan ? Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe?" , demanda-t-il au brun.

"Rien, je…"

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase. Ils entendaient quelqu'un faire une annonce au micro dans la salle : « Messieurs Li et Hiirizigawa sont priés de venir s'il vous plaît ».

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

"Viens, on doit y aller, on nous attends", dit le dernier venu.

"J'arrive", dit Shaolan.

Il lâcha le bras de Sakura, lui lança un dernier regard et s'en alla, suivit de l'autre jeune homme qui avait bien sûr jeter un coup d'œil à Tomoyo.

Sakura rejoignit Tomoyo. Elle se tournèrent toutes les deux vers la salle où les deux jeunes hommes parlaient à la foule pour les remercier d'être là.

"Alors, c'est eux?" , dit Sakura.

"Il semble que oui", répondit Tomoyo.

"Bien, on a vu ce qu'on voulait voir, allons-nous en !"

"Oui."

Elles sortirent sans être vu. Elles rentrèrent chez elles, sans un mot chacune dans ses pensées.

**SHAOLAN POV**

Après notre petit speech, je la cherche des yeux. Je fais le tour de la salle mais elle n'est nulle part. Je suis déçu. J'aurai tellement voulu lui parler. Tout est tellement confus en moi, dès que je l'ai vu entrer dans le jardin, j'ai été attiré, elle était tellement belle. Et ces yeux ! Envoûtants ! J'avais envi de me perdre dans cette couleur émeraude !

Shaolan Li, reprend toi ! Une femme ne te fait pas cette effet !

Et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerai tellement la revoir. Mais je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. L'autre femme l'a appelé « Saki », mais c'est son prénom ou un surnom ?

Ah ! Pourquoi ça me travaille autant tout ça ! C'est juste une fille.

Non, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est bien plus qu'une fille. Elle n'est pas comme les autres… à mes yeux.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura regarda son réveil : 5h du matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, les yeux ambrés apparaissaient sans relâche, la hantant presque. Pourquoi cet homme l'intriguait autant ?

Bon, autant faire quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le fond de l'appartement. Elle entre dans la salle d'entraînement. Plusieurs armes de toutes sortes sont accrochées au mur : des couteaux, un sabre, des saï, des poignards, une épée européenne et un arc et des flèches.

Sakura opte pour les saï ( poignards à 3 pointes, comme ceux qu'utilise Elektra). Elle les décroche du mur et les fait tournoyer dans ses mains tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce. Elle attrape les saï par les poignées, ferme les yeux pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commence à enchaîner des mouvements avec précision.

Elle s'entraîne pendant deux heures. Puis, épuisée, elle sort et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer.

Elle retrouve Tomoyo quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur nos cibles", dit Tomoyo.

"Alors ? Dis-moi tout !"

"Shaolan Li et Eriol Hiirizigawa sont cousins, ils dirigent ensemble d'importantes industries à Hong-Kong. Je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant."

"Quels genres d'industries ils dirigent ?"

"De toutes sortes : pétrole, textile, acier, etc. Enfin, officiellement."

"De toute façon c'est pas notre problème ce qu'ils font", répondit Sakura.

"J'ai reçu un message", dit Tomoyo.

"Quand ?", demanda Sakura.

"Ca doit être fait ce soir."

"Bien."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?", demanda Tomoyo.

"Oui, mais tu resteras dans la voiture et tu surveilleras le système de sécurité. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer avec deux cibles."

"Très bien."

"Soit prête à 22h."

"Oui chef", répondit Tomoyo.

Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, chacune dans ses pensées.

* * *

Shaolan était assis à son bureau dans la villa. Ses pensées partaient encore vers cette belle inconnu de la veille. 

"Shaolan ? Tu m'écoutes ?"

"Hein ? Pardon tu disais Eriol ?"

"Tu penses encore à elle !"

"Oui, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, pas toi ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Si, elles sont très mystérieuses. On ne les connaît pas alors comment sont-elles entrées?" , demanda Eriol.

"Elles avaient une invitation ça c'est sûr ! Pourtant, personne ne semblait les connaître dans la soirée. C'est étrange."

"Oui. Changeons de sujet, tu n'as pas peur qu'on essaie à nouveau de nous tuer ?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais nous sommes venu au Japon pour gagner du temps. Ils vont d'abord chercher en Chine. On est plus ou moins tranquille pour quelques jours."

"J'espère que tu as raison."

"Grand-père m'a promis une protection après mon arrivée à Tokyo. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'elle devrait arriver très bientôt. Et puis, notre système de sécurité est le meilleur. On peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles !"

"Bref, revenons à nos affaires !"

Shaolan soupira et se replongea avec son cousin dans la paperasse.

_22h30, Tokyo, villa des Li_

Sakura et Tomoyo sont dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintes, garée dans une petite rue sombre. Tomoyo assise du côté conducteur et Sakura du côté passager. Tomoyo a sur ses genoux un petit ordinateur portable et pianote sur les touches.

"Ca y est" , dit Tomoyo.

"Parfait ! Surveille bien les couloirs et le jardin."

"Pas de problème. C'était un jeu d'enfant de pirater leur système de surveillance !"

"Bon, alors, dis moi où sont les chambres des cibles", demanda Sakura.

"Voyons. Ah voilà ! Tu vois là ! C'est leur chambre. Il y a une vingtaine de mètres entre les deux !"

"Il y a d'autres ouvertures ?"

"Oui. Une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin mais bloqué de l'intérieur."

"Pas assez discret à ouvrir. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Humm…il y a un conduit qui passe au dessus de toutes les pièces. Sûrement, une sortie de secours ! Il y a une fausse fenêtre au dessus de la porte de la cuisine, derrière la maison : c'est l'entrée du conduit !"

"Bien, je passerai par là. Tu me guideras !"

"Ok. Tiens mets ça dans ton oreille ", dit Tomoyo.

"C'est quoi?" , demanda Sakura en regardant la petite boule dans sa main.

"Tu pourras m'entendre et me parler sans qu'on le sache ", répondit Tomoyo.

"Super. Bon, j'y vais."

Sakura prend sa cape posée sur le siège arrière de la voiture, et ses deux longs couteaux. Elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle saute le mur et marche vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle repère la fausse fenêtre, enlève la fausse vitre et pénètre dans le conduit. Guidée par Tomoyo, elle arrive au-dessus de la chambre de Li. Elle soulève le faux plafond et descend doucement. Elle se retrouve dans un placard, ouvre silencieusement la porte et se glisse sans un bruit dans la chambre.

Elle s'approche du lit, sort son couteau et le soulève, prête à frapper sa cible.

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi une tite review pour me donner vos impressions !**

**Est-ce que Sakura va tuer Shaolan et Eriol ? Qui en veut aux deux chinois ? Et pourquoi ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 3.**

**RAR :**

**_Kittyarra_ : merci pour ta review. Content e que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te convient.**

**_Sarifa_ : ben oui, il y a beaucoup d'éléments faisant référence à Elektra mais j'ai modifié quand même l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**

**_Akutatsu_ : merci. J'espère que ça t'intéresse toujours autant.**

**_Aidya_ : c'est gentil. J'espère pourvoir garder ton intérêt tout au long de l'histoire.**

**_Eliz_ : Ben tu sais chaque auteur à une façon de voir les choses différemment alors je pense que tu pourrais écrire une fic avec la même base mais une histoire tout à fait différente, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on fait en écrivant des fics, on prends les persos de CCS et on arrange l'histoire. Je ferai appel à tes services si j'ai le syndromes de la page blanche (j'espère pas lol !)**

**_YongYuanAiNi_ : merci. J'espère que la suite te plaît.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère en avoir d'autres !**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 3.**

**TITE DIABLESSE **


	3. changement de camps

**Salut à tous ! Je sais c'était méchant de vous couper à un tel moment mais il faut bien que je vous donner l'envi de lire la suite et quoi de mieux que de couper au moment intéressant. Bref, voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture et rdv à la fin.**

Chapitre 3 – changement de camps

_Elle s'approche du lit, sort son couteau et le soulève, prête à frapper sa cible._

Mais son bras reste au dessus de son épaule.

**Sakura POV**

Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit et mon cœur se contre disent autant ? Mon Dieu, je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Shaolan bouge dans son sommeil. J'ai maintenant son visage en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! On dirait un ange !

Non, je…je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Normal POV**

Sakura range son couteau et repars dans le placard pour sortir.

"Tomo ?"

"Oui."

"Je…je ne peux pas faire ça" , dit Sakura doucement.

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je ne peux pas."

"Saki, si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ce ne sera pas moi," dit Sakura.

"Très bien, reviens."

Sakura remonta dans le conduit et commença à rebrousser chemin.

**Shaolan POV**

J'émerge légèrement de mon sommeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une drôle d'impression, comme une présence à mes côtés, mais je ne ressens pas de réelle menace. Je bouge légèrement pour essayer de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Ah ! Ca y est, cette impression, c'est la même que celle que j'ai ressenti en présence de cette fille aux yeux émeraudes !

Je me redresse immédiatement et je fais le tour de la chambre des yeux : personne ! Pourtant, c'est vraiment bizarre cette sensation. En plus, je sens une légère odeur de pêche, comme la sienne.

« Oh ! Shaolan ! Je t'en prie arrête de rêver debout ! Tu ne fais que penser à elle du matin au soir ! Il faut arrêter ! »

Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux. Je suis reparti dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.

**Normal POV**

"Saki ! Il y a du mouvement dans la maison ", dit Tomoyo.

"Quoi ? Comment ça ?"

"Je vois des hommes habillés de noir se faufiler dans le jardin et se dirigeant vers la maison. Y en a 2 qui sont déjà dans le salon et ils se dirigent vers les chambres."

"Merde ! Tomo, démarre la voiture."

"Saki ! Mais où tu vas ?"

Sakura ne répondit même pas, faisant déjà demi-tour pour revenir à la chambre. Elle descendit dans le placard et ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir si un des hommes était déjà là. Heureusement non. Elle se glissa dans la chambre, Li dormant toujours et se cacha derrière la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

"Saki ! Un des hommes va entrer dans la chambre où tu te trouves par la porte", dit Tomoyo.

Sakura attendit quelques secondes, tenant ses deux longs couteaux dans ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Sakura attendit que l'homme fasse quelques pas dans la chambre, se mit derrière lui, mit sa main gauche devant sa bouche et lui trancha la gorge.

Le corps tomba lourdement par terre et Shaolan se réveilla _(c'est pas trop tôt lol)_surpris de voir une inconnu dans sa chambre. Puis ses yeux allèrent du corps par terre à la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce que…", dit Shaolan.

"Taisez-vous et mettez quelque chose. On récupère votre cousin et on se tire d'ici, c'est trop dangereux" , dit Sakura à mi-voix. "Dépêchez-vous bordel, ou vous préférez vous faire tuer !"

Shaolan ne se fit pas prier deux fois et enfila un pantalon, une chemise et des baskets.

"Allez, suivez-moi ", dit Sakura.

Shaolan ne répondit rien, suivant la jeune femme.

"Tomo, où est l'autre?" , demanda Sakura.

"Il vient d'entrer dans l'autre chambre."

"Ils sont combien dehors ?"

"Une dizaine, surtout regroupé devant."

"Humm…ça va pas être facile."

Sakura tendit un petit poignard qu'elle sortit de sa botte à Shaolan.

"Vous savez vous en servir?" , demanda Sakura.

"Oui, mais…"

"Plus tard pour les explications. Il faut sortir d'ici avant tout."

Shaolan prit le poignard que Sakura lui tendait.

Sakura s'avança dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la chambre du fond, Shaolan sur ses talons. Sakura défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, entra dans la chambre, se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'homme en noir qui s'était retourné, et lui enfonça le couteau dans la poitrine. L'homme s'écroula par terre.

Eriol regardait Shaolan et la jeune femme qui venaient de faire irruption dans sa chambre, ne comprenant pas la situation.

"Habillez-vous" , dit Sakura.

"Shaolan, qu'est-ce que…"

"Dépêche-toi Eriol ", dit Shaolan encourageant son cousin.

Eriol enfila un tee-shirt et un jean. Sakura s'était approchée de la fenêtre.

"Cette fenêtre donne sur quoi ?", demanda Sakura en désignant la fenêtre de la chambre.

"Sur la piscine et le portail de derrière", répondit Shaolan.

"Parfait. Tomo ?"

"Oui," répondit Tomoyo.

"Attends-nous devant le portail de derrière, on arrive."

"Ok."

Sakura s'avança vers les deux hommes.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, mon amie nous attends avec une voiture noire au portail de derrière, alors vous allez courir jusque là et grimper dans la voiture sans vous retournez quand je vous le dirai ! C'est compris ?"

"Oui.", répondit Shaolan et Eriol.

"Parfait, c'est partit !"

Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta au sol, suivit des deux hommes. Ils firent quelques pas vers le petit portail mais deux hommes en noir arrivèrent sur leur gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas des deux chinois et de Sakura. Un des deux hommes découvrit son visage. Il regardait Sakura.

"Tiens, tiens, la grande « Cherry » nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ", dit l'homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ikari ?", demanda Sakura.

"Je viens remplir un contrat. D'ailleurs tu es en train de me voler mes cibles", dit Ikari.

"Dommage pour toi, moi j'ai envi qu'ils restent en vie", répondit Sakura.

"La grande « Cherry », la meilleure tueuse à gage, qui laisse des cibles vivantes ! Humm…ils doivent avoir une grande valeur", dit Ikari.

"Ca tu ne le sauras pas ! Vous deux, faîtes comme on a dit, maintenant ", cria Sakura aux chinois.

Shaolan et Eriol ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, même si ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'au portail et grimpèrent dans la voiture.

L'homme aux côtés d'Ikari fit deux pas pour rattraper les deux fuyards, mais Sakura lui lança un petit couteau en plein cœur et il s'effondra par terre.

"Ta réputation n'a pas été exagéré" , dit Ikari.

"Merci pour le compliment", dit Sakura. "A ton tour, maintenant."

"Tu es bien sûre de toi ! On va voir ce que tu vaux !"

Ils se mirent tous les deux en position de combat. Ikari avait sortit un sabre. Ils engagèrent le combat, tous les deux de force égale. Ikari réussi à entailler le bras de Sakura qui grimaça. Mais Sakura profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Ikari et lui enfonça un de ses couteaux dans le bras droit. Il lâcha aussitôt son sabre. Il tenait son bras qui saignait abondamment.

"Tu m'excuse mais je suis pressée" , cria Sakura en s'en allant.

"Espèce de…tu me le payeras" , cria Ikari.

Mais Sakura avait déjà disparu.

Sakura s'engouffra dans la voiture et Tomoyo démarra immédiatement. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur appartement, les deux chinois à l'arrière, dans un silence pesant.

Arrivé dans l'appartement des filles, les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Bien, qui êtes-vous réellement?" , demanda Sakura en entrant dans le salon.

"…"

"Vous avez intérêt à me répondre", dit Sakura.

"Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?",demanda Shaolan. "Hier, on vous voit chez nous, et aujourd'hui, on vous retrouve comme une voleuse chez nous et on apprend que vous êtes une tueuse à gage ! Vous êtes vraiment LA « Cherry » ? La fameuse tueuse à gage ? Je pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs !"

"Eh bien, vous voyez je suis devant vous en chair et en os. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on veut vous tuer ?", demanda encore Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaye de nous tuer", dit Eriol.

"Eriol ", dit Shaolan.

"Elle est notre seule chance, Shao! Il y a déjà eu 3 tentatives de meurtre sur nous en Chine. On est venu à Tokyo, pensant y être un peu plus en sécurité, mais je vois qu'on sait tromper."

"Qui vous en veut ?", demanda Sakura.

"Chang Hunen", répondit Shaolan.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Sakura que Shaolan n'aurait pu décrire. Elle se retourna rapidement vers la fenêtre du salon.

"Rien que ça. Le plus grand mafieux de la Chine ! Pourquoi veut-il vous tuer?" , demanda Sakura.

"Nous sommes les seuls en Chine à encore lui résister alors il veut nous éliminer pour avoir un contrôle total ", dit Eriol.

"Saki ! On ne peut pas rester ici ! Ils doivent avoir des contacts à Tokyo,ils vont nous chercher" , dit Tomoyo.

"Je sais. Tomo, demain, je veux que tu le cherches, trouves où il est. Il pourra les cacher", dit Sakura.

"Très bien."

"Vous deux, interdiction formelle de sortir de cet appartement" , dit Sakura. "Tomo, tu les mets dans ma chambre."

"Comme tu veux."

Sakura sortit du salon sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Tomoyo regarda les deux chinois, ayant pitié d'eux : ça devait être dur de vivre avec la peur d'être assassiner à tout instant.

"On ne s'est même pas présenter , dit Tomoyo. Je m'appelle Tomoyo. Elle, son vrai prénom, c'est Sakura, plus connu sous le nom de « Cherry ». Bienvenue chez nous !"

"Merci", dit Eriol. "Moi c'est Eriol et voici Shaolan."

"Je sais. Excusez Sakura pour son manque d'amabilité mais elle est un peu prise de court par la situation et elle essaye de faire pour le mieux", dit Tomoyo.

"Pourquoi prise de court par la situation ? Ce n'est pas elle, la protection de ton grand-père, Shao?" , demanda Eriol.

"Je n'en sais rien", répondit le brun.

"Je ne crois pas", dit Tomoyo. "Autant que vous le sachiez, elle devait vous tuer."

"QUOI?" , dirent les deux hommes en chœur.

"Oui. Mais au dernier moment, elle a changé d'avis, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ", rajouta Tomoyo.

« Alors c'était bien sa présence que j'ai senti ! » pensa Shaolan.

"Pourquoi fait-elle ça?" , demanda Eriol.

"Ca il faudra lui demander ! Bon, vous devez être fatigués ! Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre", dit Tomoyo.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sakura et Tomoyo s'en alla vers la sienne. Les garçons, épuisés par les évènements, s'endormirent immédiatement.

Tomoyo prit une douche et alla se coucher, sachant que Sakura était toujours dans la salle d'entraînement.

Ca faisait une heure que Sakura s'entraînait. Elle s'écroula finalement morte de fatigue.

« On va enfin se retrouver Chang ! Je vais pouvoir te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ! » pensa Sakura.

Elle s'endormit dans un coin de la salle, n'ayant plus la force d'aller sur le canapé du salon.

**Quel est le lien entre Chang et Sakura ? Qui Tomoyo doit-elle contacter ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 4.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'en ai eu 14 pour le chapitre précédent en une journée ! Vous croyez ça vous ? En tout cas, merci merci merci merci merci beauuuucouuuup !**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers, j'espère que vous appréciez le geste lol !**

**RAR : **

**_Aidya _: Je trouve aussi qu'Aby est un peu trop sûre d'elle, prétentieuse, mais le film est bien sinon. Je suis contente que je t'ai donné envi de le voir lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît.**

**_Akutatsu_ : merci ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic (je vais rougir lol). Dis moi si la suite te plaît.**

**_Alex00783_ : merci. Tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir dit que Shaolan allait bloqué le poignard de Sakura ! Et non, j'ai voulu vous surprendre ! Certes, Shaolan a l'habitude du danger mais tu oublie que là, premièrement, il pense être relativement en sécurité et que deuxièmement, Sakura est une grande professionnelle ! J'espère que ça te plaît ! Il ma semble que tu écris des fics aussi toi non ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu une fic de toi !**

**_YongYuanAiNi_ : Je sais c'est super méchant de vous coupez dans de tels moments mais bon, je me fais pardonner en vous donnant un chapitre plus long lol Ben non, tu vois d'autres ont pensé à la même scène que toi mais j'ai voulu vous surprendre. Il faut pas oublier que Sakura est une grande pro ! Dis moi si tu as apprécier la suite !**

**_Ewilan_ : merci pour ta review ! Publie ta fic, chaque auteur a une perception différente d'une même histoire. Moi, je ne pensais pas que ma fic intéresserai autant de monde je suis épatée !**

**_Jaina_ : effectivement, si je les tue tous les deux, y a plus d'histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !**

**_Alexiel _: Merci pour la review. Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tous les chapitre à venir auront la même longueur, tout dépend de mon inspiration et puis j'essaye de pas vous faire trop attendre alors certains sont pas très long mais arrivent rapidement !**

**_Princesse d'Argent_ : mon éternelle revieweuse ! ouais ! Contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise ! Ta lu le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Anthony et Tiffany ? J'attends une review de ta part ;-p Sinon, j'espère tu es contente que Shaolan et Eriol soient toujours vivant (mais pour combien de temps ? héhé !) Merci d'avoir fait de la pub pour moi ! Amintheitha m'a laissé une review après avoir lu ma fic sous tes bons conseils je crois ! merci ! Et bravo pour les sailors cristal que j'aime toujours autant vite la suite !**

**_Amintheitha_ : Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice/revieweuse ! C'était bien vu plus de Shaolan et Eriol et l'histoire se finissait illico-presto ! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu !**

**_Sarifa_ : merci pour la review.**

**_Clairette_ : merci pour les encouragements. Je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise ! je ne me suis pas inspiré ta fic, c'est juste qu'en relisant mon premier chapitre, j'ai trouvé que Sakura avait pas mal de points communs avec ton Shaolan (c'était pas voulu !) parce-qu'ils ont perdu leurs familles d'à peu prêt la même façon, qu'ils sont déterminés à venger leur famille en tuant le responsable. Voilà quoi ! Je ne me permettrait pas de faire du plagiat ! C'est un manque de respect envers les autres auteurs ! Bref, j'attends avec impatience la partie 5 de ta fic ! Bon courage !**

**_Eliz _: je sais que c'était pas gentil ! C'est pour ça que j'ai publié le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible !**

**_SakiLi_ : merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu !**

**_Petitraziel_ : C'était pour vous donner l'envi de lire la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !**

**Voilà je suis arrivé au bout OUF !**

**Ca me fait super plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde lisent ma fic !**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 4 !**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	4. relation tendue

Chapitre 4 – relation tendue

**Shaolan POV**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je sens quelqu'un près de moi. Je tourne la tête sur la gauche : Tiens, Eriol est là. Eriol ! Je fais le tour de la chambre rapidement. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Ah ! ça y est je me rappelle des évènements de la veille : cette fille dans ma chambre, ces tueurs à gages, notre arrivée à l'appartement, les explications que nous avons donné à ces filles.

Je m'assis sur le lit et regarde plus en détail la chambre de Sakura : de couleur rose pâle, avec une armoire, un tapis sur le sol, un lit et un chevet. Tiens, il y a un cadre photo sur le chevet. Je l'attrape pour regarder, attisé par la curiosité. Shaolan Li, curieux, on aura tout vu ! Je pose les yeux sur la photo. Elle représente quatre personnes : une femme avec de longs cheveux gris et un teint pâle, un homme aux cheveux roux portant des lunettes, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille aux cheveux assez courts couleur miel et aux yeux émeraudes qui affichait un magnifique sourire. Je reconnais immédiatement la petite fille : Sakura. Je devine que c'est sa famille. Mon Dieu ! Comme elle a l'air heureuse ! Rien à voir avec la femme d'aujourd'hui. Une foule de questions traverse mon esprit : Où est sa famille ? Pourquoi est-elle si froide ? Pourquoi et comment est-elle devenue tueuse à gage ?

Je me lève soudainement et fais quelques pas dans la chambre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fille m'intrigue autant ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête ?

Bon, y faut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche, ça me changera les idées.

Je dépose le cadre là où il était. Je sors de la chambre doucement.

Oh ! Non ! Je ne sais pas où est la salle de bain !

Bon, je fais devoir essayer toutes les portes !

Je me dirige vers la porte du fond et l'ouvre doucement. Je découvre une grande salle pleine d'armes : une salle d'entraînement.

Je m'apprête à ressortir quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Je regarde mieux et j'aperçoit Sakura, endormie par terre. Je m'approche doucement. Comme elle est belle ! J'ai l'impression de voir un ange !

Je la vois frissonner. Je me retourne et vois une couverture de l'autre côté que je vais la prendre. Je m'approche et dépose le plus doucement possible sur Sakura. Elle bouge légèrement. Je ne peux pas résister : j'avance ma main vers son visage pour toucher sa joue.

**Normal POV**

Sakura ouvrit soudainement les yeux, renversa Shaolan, s'assit sur lui, mit son couteau sous sa gorge, prête à le tuer.

Elle reconnut alors Shaolan mais resta dans la même position. Shaolan, lui, ne savait comment réagir, trop surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?", demanda froidement Sakura.

"Je…je cherchais la salle de bain…et…"

"La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, à 5 mètres d'ici ", répondit Sakura.

"Je…je t'ai vu endormi…je croyais que tu avais froid et j'ai posé la couverture sur toi, c'est tout ", dit Shaolan.

Shaolan rougit légèrement, se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Sakura le regarda encore un instant, puis se remit sur ses jambes. Elle tendit la main à Shaolan, qui la saisit.

Sakura commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna sur le seuil de la porte.

"Depuis combien de temps étais-tu ici ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Euh…2 minutes environ", répondit le chinois.

"QUOI ? 2 minutes !", cria Sakura.

On entendit un vacarme pas possible, provenant des chambres. Tomoyo et Eriol apparurent devant Sakura, très mal réveillés et l'air paniqué.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, Saki ? Pourquoi t'a crié comme ça?" , demanda Tomoyo.

"2 minutes ! J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Je me laisse aller là!" , dit Sakura.

Elle s'en alla vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte et laissant Tomoyo et Eriol, plein d'interrogations. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Shaolan, attendant une explication. Il haussa les épaules, ne comprenant également pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

"Bon, allons prendre une bonne tasse de café et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé", dit Tomoyo.

Les deux chinois la suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine et s'installèrent à la table pendant que Tomoyo préparait le café. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous une tasse fumante devant eux.

"Alors Shaolan, qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé?" , demanda Tomoyo.

"Et bien, je cherchais la salle de bain. Comme tu ne nous as pas dit où c'était, j'ai ouvert la porte du fond et j'ai aperçu Sakura. Elle dormait. J'ai vu une couverture et je l'ai posé sur elle. Et là elle s'est réveillé et m'a sauté dessus, pointant son couteau. Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Elle allait sortir quand elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais là, je lui ai répondu 2 minutes et là elle a crié. Voilà vous en savez autant que moi ", dit Shaolan.

"D'accord. Je vois", dit Tomoyo.

"Tu pourrai nous expliquer ? Parce que moi, les réveils comment ça j'apprécie pas vraiment", dit Eriol.

"Shaolan, tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance tu sais" , dit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

"Ah bon, pourquoi ?", demanda-t-il surpris.

"Sakura s'entraîne aux art-martiaux depuis son enfance", expliqua Tomoyo. "Alors rester plus de 2 minutes dans une pièce sans qu'elle remarque ta présence est un véritable exploit ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a réagi comme ça…"

"Je ne supporte pas de commettre des erreurs ", dit Sakura en arrivant dans la cuisine. "Mon temps de réaction a été beaucoup trop lent."

Sakura portait un pantalon noir avec un petit haut rouge et des bottes noirs. Elle avait les cheveux tressés en une longue tresse sur le côté.

"Tomo, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là !"

"Il fallait bien leur expliquer Saki" , répondit Tomoyo.

"Toi, tu n'ouvre pratiquement jamais la bouche, alors Tomoyo doit toujours se charger des explications de ton comportement ", dit Shaolan.

Sakura lui lança un regard froid.

"Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, LI!" , dit Sakura.

"Dis plutôt que mon avis te dérange parce-que c'est la vérité, hein, SAKURA !", dit Shaolan.

Sakura dégaina un couteau de sa botte, reversa Shaolan par terre et mit son couteau sous sa gorge. (ça devint une habitude quand même !) Eriol voulut se lever pour aider Shaolan mais Tomoyo lui retint le bras et secoua la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

"Tu sais Li, je peux très bien faire ce pour quoi j'ai été engagée" , menaça Sakura.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fais hier soir?" , demanda-t-il.

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard de Sakura. Elle se releva et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot. Quelques secondes après, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquée.

Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol et Tomoyo. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui.

"Shaolan, un petit conseil : si tu veux rester en vie, arrête de provoquer Sakura. Elle serai vraiment capable de te tuer pour ton insolence envers elle ! Une dernière petite chose : présente lui des excuses ", dit Tomoyo.

"Ca risque d'être difficile, Shaolan provoque tout le monde et ne s'excuse jamais ", dit Eriol.

"C'est bon, Eriol, n'en rajoute pas ", dit Shaolan." Je vais prendre une douche."

Il s'en alla.

Eriol et Tomoyo se retrouvèrent seuls.

"Je crois que ces deux là s'aiment bien ", dit Tomoyo.

"Oui, je crois aussi. Ils se disputent comme chien et chat mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ", dit Eriol.

"Bon, j'y vais. J'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard", dit Tomoyo.

Elle partit dans sa chambre. Eriol s'installa sur le canapé et regarda la tv.

**Sakura POV**

Non ! Mais quel imbécile ce type ! Il se prend pour qui d'abord ? Le roi de Chine ? Rah ! Il m'énerve ! J'aurai dû le tuer hier soir ! Non, à cette pensée mon cœur s'arrête presque et ma colère tombe. Pourquoi est-ce que savoir Shaolan mort me rend si triste ? Et depuis quand je l'appelle Shaolan ? Franchement, Sakura, tu deviens de plus en plus bizarre.

Bon arrêtes de penser à lui ! Tu as d'autres choses à faire ! Allez, plus de temps à perdre !

**Normal POV**

Sakura rentra à l'appartement vers 17h. Tomoyo était à la cuisine et préparait le repas avec l'aide d'Eriol. Shaolan était devant la télé. Sakura alla directement dans sa chambre. Shaolan soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sakura. Il cogna légèrement à la porte. Il entendit « entrez » et ouvrit la porte.

Sakura s'était changé et portait un peignoir arrivant aux genoux de couleur mauve foncé, dévoilant ses longues jambes. Shaolan rougit devant la tenue de la jeune femme.

"Oui ?", demanda Sakura.

"Je…je…voulais m'excuser…pour ce matin…je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça ! Je te dois la vie et je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous", dit Shaolan.

"Tes excuses sont acceptés. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, suis-moi dans le salon", dit Sakura.

Ils allèrent retrouver les deux autres dans la cuisine.

"Tomo ?", dit Sakura.

"Oui, Saki."

"Tu l'as trouvé?" , demanda Sakura.

"Oui, j'y ai passé toute la journée, mais je l'ai localisé !"

"Où est-il ?"

"Sur l'île d'Hokkaïdo, dans une forêt."

"Bien, nous partons demain matin à la première heure", dit Sakura.

"On va voir qui?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Mon maître d'art-martiaux. Il pourra vous cacher", répondit Sakura.

"Saki, comment on y va ?", demanda Tomoyo.

"En voiture. Si on prend l'avion ou le train, on sera repérés trop rapidement. On louera des chambres dans des hôtels sur notre route. On prendra deux routes différentes mais on restera en contact. Tomo, tu partiras avec Eriol. Je te donnerai ton itinéraire demain matin", dit Sakura.

"Pourquoi partir en deux voitures?" , demanda Eriol.

"On paraît moins suspect à voyager en couple, plutôt qu'à quatre ! Tomo, je prend la Porsch", dit Sakura.

"Ok, je prendrai la Mercedes" , dit Tomoyo.

"Bon, et si on allait manger et se reposer, demain on aura une longue journée", dit Sakura.

"Bonne idée ", dit Tomoyo.

Ils passèrent à table, puis allèrent se coucher, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos avant de commencer leur long voyage.

**Voilà le chapitre 4. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir. Y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais la suite risque d'être intéressante !**

**Comment va se passer le voyage de nos quatre amis ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Toutes les reviews m'ont fait super plaisir !**

**Laissez moi une tite review pour me donner toutes vos impressions.**

**A bientôt**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	5. la route va être longue!

Chapitre 5 – La route va être longue !

Sakura ferma son dernier sac de voyage. Ca y est, elle était prête ! Elle sortit de sa chambre et avança dans le couloir.

"Li !", cria Sakura.

"Quoi ?", demanda Shaolan en arrivant dans le couloir.

"Porte mes bagages dans la voiture" , dit Sakura.

"Eh mais, je suis pas ton esclave ", dit Shaolan.

"Sers à quelque chose pour une fois" , dit Sakura. "Allez, dépêche-toi, je dois aller voir Tomoyo !"

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Shaolan ruminer sa colère. Il entra dans la chambre à contre-cœur. Il tomba par terre en voyant le nombre de sacs : cinq, soit, deux pour ses vêtements, un pour les gadgets électroniques et deux pour ses armes !

Le chinois accomplit ce qu'on lui avait demandé mais en boudant.

Sakura rejoignit Tomoyo dans sa chambre.

"Tiens, je t'apporte des alliances et ton itinéraire. On évite les grandes villes et les autoroutes. On se retrouve dans les même hôtels, sous des noms différents à chaque fois, et on fait comme si on se connaît pas, ok?" , demanda Sakura.

"Très bien."

"Tu m'appelle ou m'envoie un message toutes les deux heures. On a chacune un émetteur sur la voiture, donc on peut se repérer facilement en cas de problème. On devrait en avoir pour une semaine environ. Le temps qu'ils nous cherchent dans Tokyo, on sera déjà à Hokkaido."

"Ce voyage est une bonne chose, on avait besoin de vacances" , dit Tomoyo.

"Ah ! parce-que t'appelles ça des vacances toi ! Ca va être l'enfer pour moi tu veux dire ! Ce Shaolan est insupportable ! Il m'énerve !", dit Sakura.

"Tu l'appelles par son prénom, comme c'est mignon !"

"Non…je…je voulais dire Li !"

"Bien sûr…Tu sais je suis sûre qu'au fond c'est un charmant garçon ! Et puis avoue qu'il est pas mal du tout !"

"Ouais…Moi qui croyais que tu avais un faible pour Eriol…"

"Quoi ? Comment ça un faible ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles" , dit Tomoyo en rougissant légèrement.

"Ben voyons…bref, il faut y aller."

"Attends ! Tiens, je t'ai fait un autre costume au cas où ", dit Tomoyo en lui tendant un sachet.

"Merci. Allez on y va."

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Les garçons les y attendaient et discutaient.

"Je te jure, elle m'a dit de porter ses sacs. Le pire c'est qu'elle en avait 5 ! Et pas léger je t'assure ! Le leader du clan Li portant des sacs ! T'imagine la honte" , dit Shaolan.

"J'ai vu pire ! Tomoyo avait 8 sacs ! Pratiquement que du linge !"

"Vous avez fini de vous plaindre?" , dit Sakura en arrivant avec Tomoyo." Quelle bande de râleur, on leur demande un petit service et ils râlent pendant des heures !"

"Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui as dû porter tous ces sacs" , dit Shaolan.

"Allez Mr Grogon, on y va" , dit Sakura en les poussant tous dehors et en fermant la porte.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol pour prendre les voitures. Shaolan et Sakura dans une Porsch Boxter verte émeraude, et Tomoyo et Eriol dans une Mercedes classe C coupé grise. Ils montèrent dans les voitures, les filles conduisant.

Sakura baissa sa vitre pour parler à Tomoyo.

"Bon, on se retrouve à Hitachi à l'hôtel « Sayama ». A ce soir."

"Bonne route," dit Tomoyo.

Tomoyo et Eriol partirent devant. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan et lui tendit une paire de lunettes noirs et une casquette.

"Tiens, mets ça ", dit Sakura.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Pour pas qu'on te reconnaisse, idiot", dit Sakura.

"Je ne suis pas un idiot", dit Shaolan.

"C'est bon, ça va, j'ai pas envi de me chamailler avec toi dès le début," dit Sakura.

Shaolan mit la casquette et les lunettes. Sakura mit également des lunettes. Elle portait une robe d'été jaune paille, des chaussures blanches et un chapeau de paille avec un ruban vert dessus. Elle tendit une alliance et Shaolan qui leva un sourcil en voyant l'objet.

"C'est plus crédible si on a des alliances quand on dira qu'on est mariés" , dit Sakura.

Shaolan hocha la tête et mit l'alliance à son doigt et Sakura fit de même avec la sienne.

"Bon, on peut y aller" , dit Sakura.

Elle démarra et partit en trompe. Ils traversèrent la ville et prirent un chemin de campagne en direction d'Hitachi.

Ils traversèrent la ville sans un mot, puis empruntèrent un petite route de campagne peu fréquentée. Ils roulèrent une bonne heure sans échanger le moindre mot.

**Shaolan POV**

Je regarde à travers la vitre. Ce paysage est magnifique ! Il me fait penser au jardin du manoir Li à Hong-Kong ! Du coup j'en viens à penser à mes sœurs, quand on s'asseyaient dans le jardin, près de l'étang, sous le cerisier, tous recevant les doux rayons du soleil qui traversaient le feuillage de l'arbre. C'était des moments inoubliables ! J'espère pouvoir revivre de tels moments après que toute cette histoire soit finie.

Je souris tristement, me rendant compte des joies simples de la vie que j'ai perdu en devenant le leader du clan.

"Tu penses à quoi ?"

Je me tourne vers Sakura, surpris qu'elle me parle et de plus sans m'agresser. Je lui répond de la même façon.

"A ma famille, ma maison, tout ce que j'ai laissé en Chine et que je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver ", répondis-je.

"Pourquoi ne retrouverai-tu pas ta famille?" , me demanda Sakura.

"Eh bien, un gros mafieux est à mes trousses et veux me tuer parce-que je le gêne dans ses affaires, alors je crois que c'est une bonne raison."

"Tu oublie que tu as la meilleure garde du corps du Japon avec toi !"

"Dis plutôt la meilleure tueuse à gages" , dis-je.

"C'est vrai mais je peux très bien tuer ou protéger les gens si je le juge nécessaire" , dit-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me protèges ?"

Je la vois légèrement rougir. Aurait-elle des sentiments pour moi ? Non, impossible !

"Je ne sais pas trop. Quand je t'ai vu lors de la réception, dans le jardin, quelque chose m'a troublé. Je ne pourrais pas te dire quoi mais je sais que quelque chose a changé en moi. Alors quand j'étais dans ta chambre, prête à te tuer, je n'ai pas pu, quelque chose m'a retenu ! Et puis, j'avais l'impression que tu étais différent de toutes mes autres cibles."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais. Tu sais je tue les trafiquants de drogue, les grands patrons de la mafia, les traites du gouvernement."

"Tu n'es pas si méchante que ça finalement ! Godzilla cache beaucoup de choses!" , dit Shaolan.

Sakura éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère et un magnifique sourire apparût sur son visage. Je la regarde. Comme elle est belle !

"Tu devrai rire et sourire plus souvent, tu es bien plus belle comme ça" , dis-je.

Sakura me regarda, troublée par ce que je venais de dire. Je me sens rougir, me rendant compte que je venais de lui dire implicitement que je la trouvais belle.

**Normal POV**

"Arrête de te moquer de moi, Li ", dit Sakura en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Pour une fois que je suis sincère, regarde, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux" , dis Shaolan.

"Moi ? Je montes sur mes grands chevaux ! Comment oses-tu?" , dit Sakura en le fixant. "Je vais te tuer !"

Sakura lâcha le volant, voulant attraper le cou de Shaolan.

"Et ! Regarde la route ", cria Shaolan.

Sakura reporte son attention sur la route et tourne brusquement le volant, s'étant écarter de leur voie et une autre voiture venant en face.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, respirant bruyamment pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

"Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire? on a failli se faire tuer !", cria Sakura.

"Comment ça moi ? C'est ta faute ", dit Shaolan.

Ils tournèrent leur tête chacun d'un côté, boudant dans leur coin. Ils roulèrent ainsi, dans le silence.

Sakura s'arrêta près d'un lac et descend de la voiture.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Tomoyo doit m'appeler ! Et puis, tu vas conduire, moi je suis fatiguée", répondit Sakura.

"Fatiguée ? Mais ça fais à peine deux heures qu'on roule !"

"Hé ! C'est pas toi qui a dormi sur ce foutu canapé, alors la ferme" , cria Sakura.

Shaolan se tût et sortit de la voiture pour prendre la place du conducteur, Sakura, s'installant du côté passager. Shaolan démarra et reprit la route, sous les directives de Sakura.

Sakura appuya sur un petit bouton du tableau de bord et celui-ci se changea pour présenter à la jeune femme, un mini ordinateur et un micro- écouteur.

Shaolan était étonné et impressionné.

"Whaou ! C'est génial ce truc" , dit Shaolan.

"Ouais ! je trouve aussi ! Heureusement que Tomoyo est super forte en électronique et technologie de pointe, et pas seulement en mode" , dit Sakura.

Elle plaça le micro-écouteur dans son oreille et pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

"Tomo ? C'est Saki !"

"Salut Saki!"

"Tout va bien?"

"Parfaitement bien. Et vous comment ça se passe ? Vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entre tuer ?"

"Mr Li, n'arrête pas de m'énerver mais sinon aucuns problèmes", dit Sakura.

"C'est toi qui m'énerve", cria Shaolan.

"La ferme, Li ", dit Sakura.

"Je vois que c'est toujours l'amour fou" , dit Tomoyo.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Bon, je te laisse. Vérifie bien que personne ne te suis !"

"Ok. A plus ! Bye"

"Bye"

Sakura coupa la communication. Elle pianota encore sur l'ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Je regarde si personne n'est passé à l'appartement. Apparemment non. Les caméras ne montrent rien de suspect", dit Sakura.

Elle rangea le petit ordinateur.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à midi, s'arrêtèrent à une petite épicerie pour manger un morceau et repartir. L'après-midi passa rapidement et ils atteignirent Hitachi. Sakura avait repris le volant et elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel « Sayama » qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la petite ville. C'était un hôtel typiquement japonais assez ancien, mais très joli.

Sakura remarqua la voiture de Tomoyo. Ils étaient déjà là. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture, prirent un sac et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Sakura s'avança vers l'accueil où un vieil homme était assis. Elle lui sourit.

"Bonjour on voudrait une chambre pour la nuit", dit-elle.

"Bien sûr. Veuillez inscrire vos nos ici et signez là", dit l'homme en tendant une feuille à Sakura.

Sakura remplit la feuille et signa. L'homme repris la feuille et tendit une clé à Sakura.

"Sakura et Shaolan Natsume?" , dit l'homme.

"Oui, nous venons de nous marier ", dit Sakura en prenant la clé.

"Chambre 10, au premier étage au fond du couloir à droite. Les sources chaudes sont à l'extérieur et elles sont mixtes. Le dîner est servi à 19h30", dit l'homme.

"Bien, merci. Allez, viens…chéri" , dit Sakura.

Sakura attrapa la main de Shaolan, qui rougit un peu, et le tira pour aller à leur chambre. Ils trouvèrent la chambre facilement et s'y engouffrèrent.

La chambre était simple mais très joli : il y avait en face de la porte une fenêtre, un grand lit dans le coin droit, une armoire à gauche et une coiffeuse à droite de la porte de la chambre. La chambre était de couleur vert pâle.

Sakura déposa son sac près de l'armoire et s'écroula sur le lit. Elle fixait le plafond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Cet homme, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est louche" , dit Sakura.

"Tu crois ?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se leva, attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une petite boule noire, et deux petits cubes noirs.

"C'est quoi ça?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Ca, c'est une mini caméra et deux micros", dit Sakura.

"Tu vas l'espionner ?"

"Oui, je vais mettre un micro dans son téléphone et un sur le comptoir à l'accueil, et la caméra au dessus de notre porte à l'extérieur", dit Sakura.

Shaolan ne put rajouter un mot que Sakura était partie. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Bon, je vais prendre un bain", dit Sakura.

"Je viens avec toi" dit Shaolan.

"Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !"

"On est soit disant marié non ? Tu as déjà vu des jeunes mariés qui ne sont pas ensemble toi ?", demanda Shaolan.

"C'est que tu es moins bête que tu en à l'air ", dit Sakura.

"Ouais, c'est comme toi", dit Shaolan en sortant.

Sakura prit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il lui retournait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'élança hors de la chambre furieuse.

"Shaolan, viens ici!" , dit Sakura en poursuivant le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent aux sources chaudes en courant. Shaolan se précipita vers le vestiaire des hommes pour échapper à Sakura, qui rumina sa rage mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Attends tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, je vais m'y prendre d'une autre manière pour me venger ", dit Sakura en entrant dans les vestiaires des femmes.

Elle se déshabilla et mit une serviette blanche autour d'elle et sortit vers la source. Elle aperçut immédiatement Tomoyo et Eriol, en grande discussion dans l'eau. Mais pas de Shaolan en vue. Tant mieux, il n'était pas encore là. Les deux autres l'avaient vue mais n'avaient rien dit pour ne pas trahir leur couverture. Sakura s'avança doucement dans l'eau, appréciant la température de l'eau. L'eau lui arrivait aux hanches. Elle sentit alors un regard posé sur elle : Shaolan ! Bien, elle allait s'amuser un peu. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage mais disparut aussi rapidement. Mais Tomoyo avait vu l'expression de Sakura.

« Humm, ce sourire n'annonce rien de bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? » se demanda la jeune fille.

**Shaolan POV**

Elle est là, me tournant le dos, juste avec une serviette autour d'elle. Seigneur, qu'elle est belle ! Elle se retourne brusquement, ses cheveux tournoyant autour d'elle, accompagnant son geste. Ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur moi. Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Elle me fait un grand sourire, magnifique. Je dois être sûrement en train de rêver. Comme j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, l'avoir toujours auprès de moi !

Je me sens soudainement rougir.

**Sakura POV**

Je le vois rougir comme une vrai tomate. Mon petit manège a fait l'effet que j'espérais ! Je n'arrive plus à me retenir et j'éclate de rire.

Je vois une lueur de tristesse et de déception dans le regard de Shaolan. Pourquoi serait-il déçu ?

Bizarrement, je sens un petit pincement dans mon cœur. Pourquoi ?

Mais mon fou rire mais fait bien vite oublier tout ça. Je me tourne vers Tomoyo et Eriol. Eriol regarde Shaolan avec son sourire tranquille. Tomoyo me regarde avec une pointe d'exaspération. Mais bon, je m'en fiche, je suis trop morte de rire. Je continue à avancer dans l'eau et m'assoit non loin de Tomoyo sur une roche.

"Allez, viens…chéri…l'eau est super bonne", dis-je à Shaolan qui rougit encore.

Je lève alors les yeux vers lui et là mon fou rire se calme comme il est arrivé.

Je réalise alors que Shaolan est vraiment beau. Il ne porte qu'une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il est très musclé, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux chocolats sont en bataille et ses yeux ambres sont très mystérieux avec le peu de lumière.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi et là, c'est moi qui rougit un peu.

**Normal POV**

"Je crois qu'il se passe pas mal de chose entre ces deux là ", dit Tomoyo à Eriol.

"Oui, je suis de ton avis !"

Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident majeur, mis à part quelques petites disputes entre Sakura et Shaolan.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Ils furent obligé de dormir dans le même lit. Chacun aussi loin, l'un de l'autre que possible, comme si ils avaient peur de se toucher.

Du côté d'Eriol et de Tomoyo, c'était la même chose.

Mais le sommeil vint bientôt les trouver après cette journée riche en émotions.

**Voilà le chapitre 5. J'ai eu du mal à le finir ! Il est plus long aussi, d'où mon retard de publication ! y a toujours pas beaucoup d'action mais bon, ça vavenir! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi une petite review !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review. Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !**

**Bon à bientôt dans le chapitre 6 !**

TITE DIABLESSE 


	6. Le danger toujours aux trousses

Chapitre 6 – Le danger toujours aux trousses

Sakura se réveilla juste avant l'aube. Elle sortit du lit sans bruit. Elle s'habilla et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, mais elle se retourna. Elle regarda Shaolan encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sakura : Il était vraiment craquant. Elle sortit. Un petit jogging lui fera le plus grand bien.

**Tomoyo POV**

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. L'aube commence tout juste à se lever. Je sors du lit et me dirige vers mon sac. J'en sors un tee-shirt et un pantalon de sport. J'enfile mes vêtements sans bruit. Je me retourne vers le lit. Eriol dort encore. Comme il est beau ! Je crois de plus en plus que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs après ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

Flash Back--------------------------------------------

Eriol et Tomoyo retournent à leur chambre après le dîner qui avait été animé avec Sakura et Shaolan non loin d'eux toujours en train de se disputer. Ils en reparlaient encore en entrant dans la chambre. Faisant croire qu'ils étaient un couple, ils avaient dû prendre un chambre ensemble. Tomoyo s'assit sur le lit.

"Ils sont vraiment trop chou tous les 2 ", dit Tomoyo en rigolant.

"Oui, on dirait qu'ils vont s'arracher les yeux. Bientôt, ils vont en venir aux mains", dit Eriol.

"Oui mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas pour se bagarrer. Si tu voix ce que je veux dire", dit Tomoyo en faisant un clin d'œil à Eriol.

"Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! Ca se voit clairement qu'ils sont en train de tomber amoureux !"

"Oui, et ces deux nigauds ne s'en aperçoivent même pas ! Il leur faudra du temps" , dit Tomoyo.

Leur fou rire passa et un silence assez pesant s'installa dans la chambre.

"Et toi, Tomoyo?" , demanda Eriol.

"Moi quoi ?", demanda la jeune femme.

"Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un?" , demanda Eriol.

"Euh…je…je n'aie personne dans ma vie…mais…"

"Mais ?"

"J'ai peut-être quelqu'un en vue."

"Ah oui ! Qui sait?" , demanda Eriol.

"Tu ne le sauras pas", dit Tomoyo. "Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?"

"Non, je n'aie personne."

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux, comme hypnotiser l'un par l'autre, le saphir et l'améthyste ne pouvant se séparer.

Eriol se rapprocha de Tomoyo lentement, comme si chacun de ses mouvements pouvaient rompre leur contact visuel et les faire sortir de leur bulle.

Il se retrouva finalement devant Tomoyo qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient fermé les yeux tous les deux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser qui devint rapidement plus intense.

Se laissant emporter tous les deux par le désir, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Fin du Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Ca a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

« Bon, allez ma vieille, y faut se bouger. Un peu de sport te fera le plus grand bien ! »

J'ouvre doucement la porte et sort de la chambre. Je m'avance dans le couloir quand j'aperçoit Saki, elle aussi en tenue de sport, à quelques mètres de moi. J'avance rapidement pour la rejoindre. Elle se retourne en entendant un léger bruit derrière elle. En me voyant, elle me sourit légèrement.

« Mon Dieu Saki, j'espère qu'un jour tu retrouveras ton sourire de petite fille ! Il faut que tu trouves le bonheur et la vengeance ne t'apportera rien de plus ! J'espère que Shaolan pourra te donner le bonheur que tu cherches ! Tu en as tellement besoin ! »

J'arrive à sa hauteur et on descend sans s'adresser un mot.

**Normal POV**

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'hôtel et partirent en courant doucement vers une petite forêt située derrière l'hôtel.

Elles courent quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'échanger leur premiers mots.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Eriol ?", demanda Sakura.

"B…bien", répondit Tomoyo en rougissant légèrement.

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la réaction de son amie.

"Tu n'aurai pas quelque chose à me dire, Tomo?" , demanda Sakura.

"Non…non…rien du tout. Tout va bien !"

"Si tu le dis…"

"Et toi ? Avec Shaolan ", demanda Tomoyo pour changer de sujet.

"C'est assez bizarre."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, par moment il est sensible, poli et gentil, et puis il devient très énervant, toujours à me provoquer ! Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il me trouble de plus en plus."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il m'attire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de le connaître et de le laisser me connaître. Alors que je sais que c'est un parfait suicide autant pour moi, que pour lui."

"Saki, arrête de mettre des barrières autour de toi. Profite de ta vie, tu en as le droit. Personne ne te reprochera de ne pas avoir venger ta famille."

Sakura resta silencieuse et Tomoyo n'insista pas d'avantage.

"On part le plus tôt possible de cet endroit. Je n'aime pas du tout l'homme de l'accueil."

"Un espion ?"

"Probable. Allez, dépêche toi ! Tu traînes aujourd'hui ma vieille!" , dit Sakura en accélérant.

"QUOI ! ATTENDS TU VAS VOIR!" , cria Tomoyo en essayant de rattraper Sakura qui rigolait.

**Shaolan POV**

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil. Je ne sens pas l'odeur de pêche de Sakura, ni sa présence. J'ouvre les yeux et je trouve la place vide. Je me soulève sur un coude, encore mal réveiller et je fais le tour de la chambre : elle n'est pas là.

Je me relaisse tomber sur le lit et après quelques minutes je me lève pour m'habiller et sortir pour trouver Sakura.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et c'est là que je tombe sur Eriol qui allait frappé à ma porte.

**Normal POV**

"Salut ", dit Shaolan.

"Salut ", dit Eriol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Euh…Sakura est là ? Tomoyo n'était pas dans la chambre et je voulais savoir si Sakura savait où elle est."

"Sakura n'est pas là non plus ! Elles doivent être ensemble."

"Oui, certainement. Bon, on va prendre le petit déjeuner?" , dit Eriol.

"Oui, je meurs de faim !"

Les deux chinois partirent déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent et partirent se changer dans leur chambre avant d'aller manger.

Après avoir opté pour un pantalon noir, un dos nu en cuir beige, une veste en cuir noir et des bottes, Sakura prit son mini ordinateur pour vérifier deux ou trois trucs. Elle regarda les appels téléphoniques du gérant de l'hôtel : tous vers des numéros de la région. Sauf un, vers Tokyo, passé très tard hier soir. Sakura fronça les sourcils : ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle prit un petit écouteur et passa l'enregistrement de l'appel. L'enregistrement à peine terminé, elle se leva brusquement.

"C'est pas vrai ! j'en étais sûre ", dit Sakura.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour rejoindre les trois autres à la salle à manger. Tomoyo était déjà là, assise à côté d'Eriol qui lui même se trouvait en face de Shaolan. Elle se pencha vers Tomoyo et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"C'est un espion. Il a prévenu Ikari hier soir. On part dans 5 minutes !"

Tomoyo approuva d'un signe de tête. Sakura se dirigea vers Shaolan, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura.

"On s'en va dans 5 minutes, on a été repéré."

Le chinois rougit légèrement de la proximité de la jeune femme mais il acquiesça. Ils sortirent tous les 4 de la salle à manger pour monter dans leur chambre.

Sakura et Shaolan prirent leur affaires sans un mot. Mais avant que Sakura ne sorte, Shaolan l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?", demanda le chinois.

"Je ne sais pas où ils sont et quels moyens de transport ils utilisent. Alors on essayent d'avancer vers Hokkaido le plus vite possible. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ils vont nous rattraper à un moment ou à un autre."

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Fait attention à toi."

Sakura ne sut quoi dire. D'habitude personne ne se souciait d'elle.

"Allons-y", dit Shaolan.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Shaolan allait passer le seuil de l'hôtel quand Sakura s'adressa à lui.

"Va dans la voiture Shaolan, j'arrive", dit la japonaise.

"Mais où…"

Mais Sakura était déjà partie. Shaolan se dirigea donc vers la voiture, y déposa ses affaires et celles de Sakura. Il démarra la voiture attendant Sakura.

Sakura se dirigea vers le petit bureau du gérant de l'hôtel. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entendit un « entrez ». Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. L'homme la regarda avec une certaine surprise. Elle referma la porte.

"Je peux vous aider Madame?" , demanda l'homme.

Sakura se rapprocha du bureau. Elle sortit un long couteau de sa veste, fit le tour du bureau, poussa la chaise de l'homme contre le mur avec son pied et mit son couteau sous sa gorge.

"Je n'aime pas être vendue" , dit Sakura menaçante.

"Je…je…ne vois pas de…quoi vous parlez…."

"Ben voyons…mais ce que j'aime encore moins c'est de laisser des traces derrière moi…"

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Sakura lui planta son couteau dans le cœur, le retira, essuya son couteau sur le pantalon de l'homme, le remit dans sa veste et sortit du bureau. Elle sortit de l'hôtel et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Shaolan démarra.

Tomoyo et Eriol venaient de partir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Shaolan n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Sakura devina sa question.

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivant. Ils ne sauront pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes partis et dans quelle direction. On gagnera un peu de temps", expliqua Sakura.

"Je comprends."

Sakura prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

"Tomoyo, c'est moi !"

"Je t'écoute Saki."

"Bien, on change de plan, on ne s'arrête plus ! Il faut qu'on arrive à Hokkaido le plus vite possible. On s'arrête pas plus de 15 minutes."

"Ok, Saki. Bien, je t'appelles dans deux heures."

"A plus tard."

Sakura raccrocha.

Sakura et Shaolan roulèrent pendant trois heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois pour que Sakura prenne le volant. Ils parlaient peu.

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi es-tu devenue tueuse à gage?" , demanda Shaolan.

"…"

"Sakura ? Tu m'écoutes ?", demanda Shaolan.

"On est suivi. Merde ! Accroche-toi !"

Sakura accéléra. Mais les deux voitures noires suivirent Sakura.

"Merde ! ils vont pas nous lâcher ! Shaolan, attrape l'ordinateur. Regarde ce qu'il y a sur la route."

Shaolan sortit le petit ordinateur et pianota sur les touches.

"Euh…Il y a une forêt à 2 km."

"Parfait. Appelle Tomoyo. Trouves un point de rendez-vous dans la forêt et dis à Tomoyo de nous prendre là-bas !"

"Ok. Il y a une route de l'autre côté de la forêt, à 4 km d'où nous sommes, il y a une petite aire de repos."

"C'est parfait ! On se retrouvera là."

"Bien."

Shaolan prit le téléphone portable.

"Eriol, c'est Shaolan !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shao?"

"On est suivie par deux voitures noires. Sakura veut que vous nous récupériez à l'ère de repos sur la route n°12 à la lisière de la forêt. On va traverser la forêt."

"D'accord on y sera."

"Bien."

Shaolan raccrocha.

"Prends la valise derrière. Il y a des armes dedans, prends en une !"

Shaolan choisit une épée.

"Bien, prends la ceinture avec les petits couteaux et accroche la autour de ma taille ", dit Sakura.

"Quoi ?"

"Allez dépêche toi on a pas toute la journée !"

Shaolan s'exécuta. Il attacha la ceinture autour de la taille de Sakura en rougissant un peu.

"Il y a un double fond dans la valise. Tu y trouveras un arc et des flèches. Tu les prends avec toi et tu me les donneras en sortant de la voiture. Il y a une petite sacoche où tu mettras l'ordinateur et le portable, tu les gardes avec toi pour l'instant, je les prendrais plus tard", dit Sakura.

"D'accord."

Shaolan prit l'arc et les flèches.

"Ca y est on arrive à la forêt ", dit Sakura. "Tu sors de la voiture et tu cours te mettre à l'abri. J'espère que tu as de l'endurance parce-qu'on va faire une petite course !"

"Je suis un très bon sportif !"

"Tant mieux !"

Sakura arriva en trombe à l'endroit plat qui donnait accès à la forêt. Elle freina brusquement et tira le frein à main. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture. Shaolan lança l'arc et les flèches à Sakura qui attrapa au vol. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle passa les flèches dans son dos, en prit une, tendit son arc, prête à tirer. Ils avancèrent un peu dans la forêt pour essayer de distancer leurs poursuivants.

"Merde ! ils sont toujours derrière nous ! on arrivera pas à les distancer, ils sont trop nombreux" , dit Sakura.

Sakura repéra un trou caché par un buisson. Elle attrapa le bras de Shaolan pour le tirer vers cette direction. Arrivés devant la cachette, elle fit face au chinois.

"Tu te caches là-dedans et tu ne bouges surtout pas. C'est compris?" , dit Sakura.

"Oui."

Sakura se retourna pour partir.

"Sakura ?"

"Oui ?"

"Soit prudente. Reviens moi vite !"

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Shaolan, un sourire comme sur la photo qu'il avait vu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai, c'est promis !", dit Sakura.

Une phrase traversa l'esprit de Sakura. « Saki, arrête de mettre des barrières autour de toi. Profite de ta vie, tu en as le droit. » Elle s'avança vers Shaolan qui ne bougeait pas, trop surpris par la réaction de la japonaise. Sakura embrassa Shaolan. La surprise du chinois laissa vite place à une chaleur et il répondit au baiser de Sakura avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ils se séparèrent, ne sachant pas trop comme réagir ni l'un ni l'autre. Sakura se retourna et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Shaolan resta 2 secondes debout sans bouger, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se cacha dans le trou. C'était une très bonne cachette, il pouvait voir se qui se passait dehors sans être vu.

Il repensait au baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Sakura. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour elle ? On aurait presque dit un baiser d'adieu.

« Non, elle m'a promis de revenir ! » pensa Shaolan.

Un chose était sûre, Shaolan avait beaucoup apprécier ce baiser. Pourquoi ? Serait-il… ? Non, impossible. Pourtant, une petite voix dans son cœur lui dit que c'était possible et que c'était déjà trop tard, il était amoureux de Sakura.

« Oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard ! », pensa Shaolan.

"Sakura, reste en vie ! Reviens moi ! Je ne t'aie pas encore dis que je t'aimais ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'elle reste en vie" , dit Shaolan à mi-voix.

**Fin du chapitre 6. Sakura pourra-t-elle vaincre tous leurs poursuivants ? Shaolan va-t-il se déclarer ?**

**Réponse dans le chapitre 7. On va avoir droit à un petit combat dans le chapitre 7 ! Alors soyez au rendez-vous ! je compte sur vous, hein !**

**Je suis désolée de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant et j'essaye d'écrire et de publier aussi vite et aussi souvent que possible.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Vraiment !**

**J'attends tous vos commentaires pour ce chapitre ! Allez-y faîtes exploser ma boîte à review !**

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**A bientôt**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	7. En sécurité

**_Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'avais un concours à passer et ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour réviser et me préparer, et puis, j'étais absente de chez moi pendant quelques jours. Voilà enfin le chapitre 7 et j'espère que vous apprécierez !_**

**Chapitre 7 – En sécurité**

Sakura courait dans la forêt. Elle repéra un arbre et s'élança vers lui. Elle sauta pour attraper la première branche et monta dessus. C'était un cachette superbe, un bon point de vue pour tirer ses flèches. Elle tendit son arc, prête à tirer.

Une dizaine d'hommes arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent partout, essayant de retrouver les fugitifs. Ils se regroupèrent autour de leur chef : Ikari. Il leur aboya des ordres. Sakura décocha sa première flèche en plein cœur d'un des hommes. Les hommes prit de panique cherchaient d'où venait les flèches.

Sakura tira encore une flèche qui tua un autre homme. Elle sauta à terre et décocha une autre flèche, tuant un troisième homme. Elle lâcha son arc et attrapa deux petits couteaux à sa ceinture et les lança vers deux hommes. Elle sortit de sa veste ses couteaux et fonça vers un homme. Elle lui trancha la gorge à une vitesse hallucinante. Le reste des hommes se réveillèrent enfin et deux d'entre eux s'élancèrent sur Sakura. Elle évita leurs coups d'épées mais l'un d'eux arriva à la blesser au bras gauche mais c'était juste une petite coupure. Elle réussit à tuer les deux hommes au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se tourna alors vers les trois hommes restant : Ikari et deux hommes. Ikari et Sakura se regardaient.

"Alors ? Qui est le prochain sur la liste?" , demanda Sakura à peine essoufflée.

"Tuez-la ", cria Ikari.

Le deux hommes foncèrent sur Sakura. Elle en évita un, et bloqua l'épée du second. Elle fit voler l'épée de l'homme grâce à ses couteaux et le tua. L'autre homme fondait déjà sur elle. Elle se retourna et le lança un petit couteau en plein cœur. Il s'écroula par terre.

Sakura se retourna vers Ikari qui la regardait un peu contrarié. Il s'approcha de quelques pas de Sakura.

"Je crois que c'est ton tour Ikari ", dit Sakura.

"Tu es bien sûre de toi, Cherry !"

"Tu devrais t'entourer d'hommes de main beaucoup plus compétent ! Ceux là ne valent rien !"

"J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ", répondit Ikari en enlevant sa veste.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y est de prochaine fois ! Tu es trop souvent sur ma route, Ikari ! Et puis, tu es une source d'informations trop importante sur notre position pour que je te laisse en vie" , dit Sakura.

"Dommage, moi qui voulait te garder pour moi !"

"Dans tes rêves" , cria Sakura.

"Où sont les deux chinois, Cherry?" , demanda Ikari.

"Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! En garde" , cria Sakura.

Ikari prit son épée et se mit en garde. Ils restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes, puis Ikari attaqua le premier. Sakura le contra assez facilement. Ils se battirent pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne prenant vraiment l'avantage.

**Shaolan POV**

Ca fait un moment que j'attends et toujours aucun signe de Sakura. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que Sakura est en train de se battre toute seule ! J'y vais !

Je sors de ma cachette en laissant l'ordinateur et le portable. Je saisis mon épée. Et me mets debout. Je ferme les yeux et écoute les bruits autour de moi : des bruits d'épées me parviennent sur ma gauche. J'ouvre les yeux et m'élance dans cette direction. Après quelques minutes de course, j'aperçois deux silhouette qui se battent. Je me cache derrière un arbre et j'observe ce qui se passe. Sakura se bats contre cet homme, Ikari.

J'avance lentement sans bruit pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais malheureusement, je marche sur une branche qui craque sous mon poids et annonce ma présence.

Sakura tourne soudain la tête pour voir qui arrive. Une lueur de panique apparaît dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me voit. Je m'approche encore de quelques pas.

"Shaolan, va-t'en" , me crie Sakura.

J'allais lui répondre mais je vois Ikari sourire qu'un air mauvais.

"Attention, Saki" , je crie pour la prévenir.

Trop tard, Ikari vient de lui planter son épée dans son flanc droit.

« Non, pas ça ! », pensais-je.

Je cours vers Sakura et la rattrape avant qu'elle s'écroule par terre. Je la dépose délicatement par terre et lui sourit tendrement. Je me tourne vers Ikari. Je dois l'éliminer avant tout, pour notre sécurité. Je me mets en garde face à lui. Il sourit.

"Le prince charmant vient sauver sa belle ! Comme c'est touchant" , dit-il.

"Tu vas payer pour l'avoir toucher ", lui dis-je.

"Le petit chinois est en colère ! Comme j'ai peur ! Bon, je vais pouvoir te tuer et remplir une partie de mon contrat !"

"C'est ça" , dis-je.

Il s'élance vers moi et je le contre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors on va faire vite. Je me concentre et m'élance à une rapidité fulgurante vers mon adversaire qui reste sur place. Je lui plante mon épée en plein cœur. Il s'écroule à genoux en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

"Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire ! Je suis expert en arts-martiaux !"

Il s'écroula mort par terre.

Je m'approche de Sakura et m'agenouille près d'elle.

"Saki, ça va?" , demandais-je.

"Im…bécile…je…t'avais dis…de rester…là-bas !"

"Je sais, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Tu es blesser par ma faute !"

"C'est …rien…"

"Comment ça rien ? Je vais récupérer l'ordinateur et je te ramène à la voiture."

"Non, ils ont…sûrement…mis la voiture…hors service. Tu…dois…rejoindre… Tomoyo…"

"Ok. Je vais te porter."

"Non…tu ne…pourras pas…"

"Je ne te laisserai pas ici, tu m'entends ! Allez, on y va !"

**Normal POV**

Shaolan fit un bandage à Sakura pour essayer de stopper l'écoulement de sang, non sans avoir rougit en dénudant le ventre de la jeune femme. Il la mit sur son dos et partit vers sa cachette pour récupérer l'ordinateur. Puis, il se dirige vers le point de rendez-vous fixer. Ils marchèrent dans le silence.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Sakura.

"Quoi ?", demanda Shaolan surpris par sa question.

"Pourquoi…tu te …donnes…autant de mal…pour moi…tu me…détestes" , dit Sakura.

"Je ne te déteste pas Sakura, c'est tout le contraire en fait ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu à la réception dans le jardin !"

"Moi aussi…", dit Sakura avant de s'évanouir.

Shaolan continua à marcher sans un mot, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sakura, étaient partagés ! Il était heureux !

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi. Tomoyo se jeta littéralement sur lui, ou plutôt sur Sakura. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture, Sakura allongée à l'arrière, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Shaolan, et ils partirent en direction d'Hokkaïdo. Shaolan leur raconta pendant le trajet ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent à Hokkaïdo 2 jours plus tard en roulant toute la journée et la nuit. Tomoyo se dirigea vers le mont Hidaka. Ils y arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Tomoyo entra dans la forêt entourant le mont Hidaka ( bon, là j'invente, je sais pas s'il y a une forêt autour de ce mont lol).

"On est observé" , dit Eriol au bout de quelques minutes.

"Je sais. On va s'arrêter. Je dois leur parler. Restez dans la voiture", dit Tomoyo.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller seule ", demanda Eriol.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

Tomoyo lui décocha un magnifique sourire pour le rassurer.

Elle arrêta la voiture et descendit, laissant les deux hommes et Sakura à l'intérieur, toujours inconsciente.

"Dis-moi Eriol, Tomoyo et toi, vous ne seriez pas ensemble par hasard?" , demanda Shaolan.

Eriol rougit violemment.

"Pour…pourquoi dis-tu ça?" , demanda-t-il.

"La façon dont vous vous regardez est très expressive !"

"Bon…j'avoue, on est ensemble."

"Je le savais" , dit Shaolan.

"Et toi ? Avec Sakura ?"

"Quoi avec Sakura?" , demanda Shaolan devenant à son tour rouge.

"Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, Shao ! Je te connais, d'habitude les filles c'est le cadet de tes soucis !"

"D'accord…je suis amoureux d'elle…"

"Elle le sait?" , demanda Eriol.

"Oui, je le lui ai dit dans la forêt avant qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle m'a dit que c'était réciproque."

"C'est génial" , dit Eriol." On en reparlera."

Les deux chinois se tournèrent vers Tomoyo, debout dehors toute seule.

Tomoyo en avait marre d'attendre. Sakura n'allait pas bien. IL devait la voir et vite ! Bon, elle devait agir.

"JE VEUX PARLER A CLOW REED" , cria Tomoyo.

Les deux chinois sursautèrent en entendant Tomoyo crier.

"Elle a bien dit…", commença Eriol.

"Clow reed , finit Shaolan.

"JE VEUX PARLER A CLOW REED! C'EST URGENT ! SAKURA VA MAL ! CLOW S'IL VOUS PLAIT ", cria encore la japonaise.

Une silhouette apparût derrière un arbre et s'approcha de Tomoyo. Les deux chinois se regardèrent stupéfaits !

"C'est pas vrai" , dit Eriol.

"…Grand-père" , murmura Shaolan.

Tomoyo lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme. Il était assez vieux, les cheveux blanc mais un corps encore bien musclé.

"Vous êtes Clow Reed ?", demanda la jeune femme.

"Oui."

"Comment savoir si vous dites la vérité ?"

"Il dit la vérité, Tomoyo", dit Shaolan qui venait de sortir de la voiture suivit d'Eriol.

"Vous le connaissez?" , demanda Tomoyo.

"Oui."

"Ca faisait longtemps…Grand-père ", dit Shaolan.

"QUOI ! C'est votre grand-père ?", cria Tomoyo.

"Oui", répondit Eriol.

"Les explications seront pour plus tard. Vous m'avez parlé de Sakura, jeune fille", dit Clow.

"Oui, elle est dans la voiture. Elle est blessée. Ca fait deux jours qu'elle est inconsciente ", dit Tomoyo.

"Je vois. On va l'emmener dans le camp", dit Clow. "Venez, c'est par ici."

Shaolan prit Sakura dans la voiture, tandis que Tomoyo et Eriol prenaient leurs affaires. Ils suivirent Clow jusqu'à son campement, installé non loin. Plusieurs personnes vivaient dans ce camp où ils apprenaient les arts-martiaux.

Clow installa Sakura dans un petit bungalow de bois situé à la limite du camp. Shaolan la déposa sur le lit. Clow obligea Shaolan à sortir pendant qu'il examinait Sakura.

Il ressortit du bungalow une demi-heure plus tard.

"Comment va-t-elle ?", demanda Shaolan qui était debout devant la porte.

"Ca va aller. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos", répondit Clow. "Comment s'est-elle fait cette blessure ?"

"C'est ma faute", répondit Shaolan." Elle était en train de se battre et je l'ai déconcentrée."

"Je vois", répondit Clow. "Bon, ne culpabilise pas Shaolan, Sakura est très forte, et puis, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle affronte la mort !"

"Quoi ? Comment ça?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Tiens, notre petite Sakura ne s'est pas dévoilée. C'est à elle de te raconter", dit Clow. "Allez dormir, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous êtes là, demain."

Les trois jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Shaolan essayait de dormir mais le sommeil en venait pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bungalow de Sakura. Il entra doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Il prit la main de Sakura.

« Comme elle est belle ! J'aimerai tellement te connaître, Sakura ! J'espère que tu me diras qui tu es, ce qui t'es arrivé ! »

Shaolan s'endormit près de Sakura.

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 7. Désolé pour le retard mais la préparation de mon concours m'a pris pas mal de temps (concours que j'ai eu soit dis en passant pour ceux que ça intéresse).**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. L'histoire avance petit à petit. Nos deux tourtereaux se sont déclarés, mais ils restent pas mal de chemin à faire. Laissez moi plein de reviews !**

**Merci à MISSGLITTER, Catoo, Aurore, Clairette (j'attends avec impatience ton nouveau chapitre de "pour toi seulement"), SyaoSyao, Aidya, petitraziel, aminteitha, Princesse d'Argent (j'adore tjs autant ta fic les Sailors Cristales continue), Pami, Ipikou, alex00783 (j'adore ton oneshot "tout pour te sauver" continue), merci merci merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super super plaisir!**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 8.**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	8. Ensemble

Chapitre 8 – Ensemble

Un rayon de soleil réchauffa la joue de Sakura qui se réveilla doucement. Elle papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et reconnut l'endroit où elle était : le camp de Clow !

« On doit être en fin d'après-midi, le soleil commence à décliner. » pensa Sakura.

Elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Tout lui revint en mémoire au fur et à mesure : le combat contre Ikari, Shaolan, sa blessure, les mots de Shaolan. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

« Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi. Pourtant, rien ne doit m'écarter de ma mission. Pas même mon âme sœur. »

Sakura se leva doucement. Elle regarda sa blessure : elle était bien cicatrisée. Elle devait dormir depuis plusieurs jours ! Elle aperçut des vêtements sur une chaise. Elle les pris et se changea. Elle portait un ensemble pantalon-chemise chinois noir et des pantoufles noir également. Elle se fit un chignon rapide.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez – à – nez avec Tomoyo.

Tomoyo la regarda incrédule pendant quelques secondes, puis lui sauta dessus. Elle s'écroulèrent toutes les deux par terre, et éclatèrent de rire. Eriol arriva quelques secondes plus tard attirer par les rires.

Il sourit en voyant ce tableau comique, certes, mais aussi touchant : les deux grandes amies se retrouvaient !

Eriol aida les deux jeunes femmes à se relever.

"Comment te sens-tu Sakura?" , demanda Eriol.

"Très bien. J'ai dormi combien de temps?" , demanda Sakura.

"5 jours", répondit Tomoyo.

"Quoi ! J'ai jamais dormi autant, ah si ! Quand…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux et elle baissa la tête. Eriol leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers Tomoyo, qui semblait aussi triste.

Sakura releva soudain la tête et afficha un grand sourire.

"Où est Shaolan ? J'aimerai voir Clow aussi" , demanda Sakura.

"Shaolan est en entraînement et Clow je ne sais pas", dit Eriol.

"Bien sûr, Clow est toujours aussi mystérieux. Shaolan s'entraîne, hein ? Et bien, je vais l'entraîner aussi."

"Quoi!" , s'exclama Tomoyo. "Saki tu n'es pas rétablie."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parfaitement bien ! Vous venez voir le spectacle?" , dit Sakura.

"Avec plaisir" , répondit Eriol.

Tomoyo le regarda d'un air surpris mais il lui sourit et l'entraîna à la suite de Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à une terrasse qui donnait en contre bas accès à un grand tatamis d'entraînement. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour regarder Shaolan se battre.

Il se battait contre quatre élèves de bon niveau et il avait largement l'avantage.

"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous saviez vous battre?" , demanda Sakura à Eriol.

"Tu ne nous as jamais posé la question et puis on ne savait pas à qui on avait affaire", répondit le chinois.

"Je vois", dit Sakura." Tomoyo, tu peux aller prendre mes saï stp."

"Bien sûr Saki."

Elle partit en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les saï. Sakura les pris et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la surface de combat. Elle leva les yeux, se sentant observé, Clow la regardait de l'autre côté avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Sakura regarda le tatamis : Shaolan venait de mettre à terre son dernier adversaire et il lui tournait le dos, reprenant sa respiration. Sakura s'arrêta au bord du tatamis.

"C'était beaucoup trop facile pour toi ", dit Sakura.

Shaolan s'immobilisa. Il se retourna doucement. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

"Sakura ", dit Shaolan doucement." Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien", répondit la japonaise.

Elle se mit en position de combat. Shaolan leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" , demanda-t-il.

"Je t'offre un vrai entraînement ! En garde" , dit Sakura.

"Je refuse de me battre contre toi ", dit Shaolan.

"Mais je ne te demande rien, tu n'as pas le choix !"

Sakura fonça sur lui et essaya de l'atteindre avec son arme au visage. Shaolan esquiva de justesse. Il était hébété, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Sakura, pas contre celle qu'il aime. Sakura continua à donner des coups et Shaolan ne faisait que les éviter.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

"Arrêtes d'esquiver, prends ton épée et bats-toi" , cria Sakura.

"Non, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi" , dit Shaolan.

"On ne t'a pas appris à affronter tes plus grandes peurs" , dit Sakura. "Pourtant, c'est l'arme la plus utile ! Je vais te montrer."

Shaolan la regarda surpris. Sakura ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit. Shaolan resta paralyser. Le regard de Sakura était tellement froid, plein de haine et de colère. Où était passé SA Sakura ?

"Saki tu vas trop loin, Shaolan n'a aucune chance" , dit doucement Tomoyo.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Shaolan est expert en art-martiaux", répondit Eriol.

"Il n'a aucune chance contre une tueuse à gage ! Quand elle est dans cet état, elle laisse tous ses sentiments positifs de côté pour laisser place à toute la colère et la haine qu'elle possède depuis que…"

Il y eut un silence, Tomoyo refusant de continuer.

"Personne n'est jamais sorti vivant en la voyant comme ça !"

Eriol ne répondit rien, trop surpris par la réponse de sa petite amie. Il reporta son attention sur le tatamis.

"Alors tu es prêt à te battre ?", demanda Sakura.

"Non ", dit Shaolan.

"Tu ne te bats plus contre Sakura mais contre Cherry, et une tueuse à gage ne laisse jamais sa proie vivante !"

Cherry ne laissa pas le temps à Shaolan de répondre et fonça sur lui. Il évita le saï de justesse. Cherry continua à attaquer en donnant des coups dans tous les sens. Elle blessa Shaolan au ventre, une coupure qui saigna un peu.

A cet instant, Shaolan comprit qu'il devait se battre. Il attrapa son épée au bord du tatamis et se mit en garde face à Cherry.

"Tu l'auras voulu, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux ", dit Shaolan.

"C'est parfait" , répondit Cherry.

Cherry fit tournoyer ses saï dans ses mains et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se battirent pendant de longues minutes, échangeant coup de pieds et se blessant légèrement l'un l'autre. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Shaolan repris son souffle alors que Cherry ne semblait même pas fatiguer.

"Tu as perdu ", dit Cherry.

"Je suis encore debout je te signale" , dit Shaolan.

"Pas pour longtemps ! 5…4…3…2…1…"

Shaolan s'écroula par terre en suffocant. Cherry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et redevint Sakura. Elle se dirigea vers Shaolan.

"Mais comment…" , demanda Eriol.

"Technique du loup", répondit Tomoyo." Sakura a frappé Shaolan à des endroits précis du corps. Il faut quelques minutes pour que la technique agisse. Elle fait suffoquer l'adversaire. Mort par asphyxie."

"Shaolan va mourir ?"

"Non, Saki connaît comment arrêter le processus", dit Tomoyo.

Sakura mit Shaolan sur le dos et s'assit sur son ventre. Elle joignit ses mains et les posa au milieu de la poitrine de Shaolan et appuya d'un coup sec et fort.

Shaolan arrêta instantanément de suffoquer.

Il repris une respiration normale et regarda Sakura qui lui souriait.

"Comment?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Technique du loup, je t'ai frappé à des endroit précis ce qui t'a fait suffoquer et qui normalement provoque la mort. Je te l'apprendrai si tu veux."

Sakura lança un magnifique sourire à Shaolan qui rougit instantanément.

"J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ", dit Sakura.

"Qu…quoi ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Ca !"

Sakura se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Shaolan rougit encore plus mais répondit au baiser qui devint un peu plus intense. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'ambre rencontrant le jade.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte des cris et des applaudissements autour d'eux. Ils rougirent tous les deux. Sakura rougit encore plus en se rendant compte dans quel position elle était ! Elle se leva rapidement et aida Shaolan à se relever. Eriol et Tomoyo arrivait devant eux.

"Félicitations à vous deux" , dit Tomoyo.

"Je vous retourne les félicitations, Tomoyo" , dit Shaolan.

"Quoi ? Je…Vous…vous êtes ensemble?" , cria Sakura.

"Oui…", répondit faiblement Eriol en rougissant.

"Aaaahhh ! c'est génial" , cria Sakura.

Tous souriaient, heureux. Clow s'approcha. Sakura s'arrêta de sourire en le voyant.

"Alors Clow que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle technique?" , demanda Sakura.

"Elle n'est pas mal, mais elle sert à tuer et c'est dommage. Ca va Shaolan tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?"

"Non, ça va grand-père", répondit Shaolan.

Sakura tourna sa tête vers Shaolan puis vers Clow.

"Grand-père ", dit-elle doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et partit en courant. Shaolan voulut la retenir.

"Sakura" , cria-t-il.

Clow l'empêcha de la suivre. Shaolan tourna un regard interrogateur et meurtrier vers son grand-père.

"Tu vas la rejoindre dans quelques minutes, je dois lui parler avant", dit Clow.

"Mais…", commença Shaolan.

"Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps", ajouta Clow.

Et il s'éloigna à la suite de Sakura, laissant Shaolan face à ses interrogations. Tomoyo s'approcha de lui.

"Clow est comme un père pour elle, mais Saki déteste par dessus tout se faire manipuler" , dit-elle.

"Mais personne ne l'a manipulé!" , dit Shaolan.

"Si, Clow. C'est lui qui m'a appelé pour nous proposer ce contrat sur vous. Maintenant que j'entends sa voix je la reconnaît et Saki sait aussi que c'est lui. Il l'a mis sur votre trace pour qu'elle vous protège."

"Comment savait-il qu'elle ne nous tuerait pas?" , demanda Eriol.

"Ca je ne sais pas. Mais Saki se sent trahi par quelqu'un qu'elle respecte", dit Tomoyo.

"Je vais la voir", dit Shaolan en partant.

_Pendant ce temps dans le bungalow de Sakura._

**Sakura POV**

Je tourne en rond dans mon bungalow.

« Il m'a manipulé depuis le début. Il savait que j'étais à Tokyo et que j'étais tueuse à gage. Il savait que je protègerai son petit-fils. Rahhh ! Ca m'énerve ! Et moi comme une pauvre conne je suis tombée amoureuse de Shaolan et je suis directement venue vers Clow ! c'est exactement ce qu'il avait prévu ! »

Clow entre à ce moment et mets fin à mes pensées. Je lui décoche un regard noir et lui il m'affiche toujours son sourire énigmatique que je déteste !

"Vous aviez tout prévu" , dis-je.

"Non, pas tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et Shaolan tombiez amoureux ! Et pour le reste, je n'ai fait qu'espérer ! C'est vrai c'est moi qui ai appelé Tomoyo pour te proposer ce contrat, la suite je ne pouvais que l'espérer. Mes petits-fils avaient besoin d'une protection et tu étais la mieux qualifiée pour cela. De plus, je vois que Shaolan t'a permis d'acquérir ce qui te manquait", dit Clow.

"Pardon?" , dis-je étonnée.

"L'amour et l'amitié, Sakura. Shaolan t'a appris à aimer et à être aimé, Tomoyo t'a appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un. C'est ça qui te manquait. Tu n'avais que ta haine et ta colère pour te battre. Maintenant tu seras beaucoup plus forte avec l'amour. Je te laisse je crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir à tous ça !"

Sans un mot de plus Clow sortit me laissant seule. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors.

« Alors c'était ça qu'il me manquait : l'amour et l'amitié. C'est vrai que depuis que je connais Tomoyo et maintenant Shaolan, je me bats avec plus d'ardeur pour arriver à mes objectifs. Pourtant ils ne me sauveront pas du but que je me suis fixée depuis 10 ans : Tuez Cheng Hunen ! »

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je me retourne et commence à hurler.

"Je ne veux voir per…"

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase en me rendant compte que c'est Shaolan.

**Shaolan POV**

Je me stoppe net en l'entendant hurler. Elle ne veut voir personne. Je vais la laisser.

"Je…je voulais savoir …comment tu allais…je…désolé…je te laisse", je dis doucement.

Elle est belle même en colère ! Je me donne une claque mentalement c'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

Je commence à me retourner quand elle m'appelle.

"Shaolan" , dit-elle.

Je me retourne vers elle. Ses yeux ont changé, maintenant j'y vois un peu de tristesse.

"Oui ?", je lui demande.

"Je…non…je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas…reste…stp…", dit-elle.

"Tu es sûre?" , je lui demande.

Elle me fais un hochement de tête pour me confirmer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je referme la porte et je m'approche d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras, et c'est ce que je fais sans me poser plus de questions. Elle ne me repousse pas. Comme je suis bien comme ça.

"Je…je ne voulais pas crier…Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as rien à voir la dedans" , dit-elle doucement.

"Sakura, je crois que je serai dans le même état que toi s'il m'arrivait la même chose", je dis.

"Merci", me dit-elle.

Elle me regarde et me lance un superbe sourire. C'est pas possible, il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça, ça me fait fondre à chaque fois. Et voilà, je rougis encore !

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je l'embrasse la surprenant légèrement mais elle ne me repousse pas bien au contraire, elle passe se bras autour de mon coup et on approfondit le baiser. Je crois qu'on perd de plus en plus le contrôle.

**Normal POV**

Ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation, se laissant emporter par leurs sentiments. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, la plus belle de leur vie.

« Je dois tout dire à Shaolan sur mon passé. Il faut qu'il comprenne. Oui, je lui dirai ! » pensa Sakura avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**Fin du chapitre 8. PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai pris mes cours depuis le 5 septembre et ça me prends beaucoup de temps. Alors, les chapitres se feront rares mais ils seront là ! Pour être franche, j'avais envi d'arrêter d'écrire, et puis, j'ai pensé à vous, les lecteurs, j'ai relu mes reviews et là, ça m'a motivé pour écrire ce chapitre ! Je pouvais pas vous abandonner comme ça en plein milieu de l'histoire, et puis, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW ! Ca me motivera quand j'aurai un peu de temps pour écrire le chapitre 9.**

**Voilà, je vous remercie TOUS pour vos reviews du chapitre 7. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a motivé pour écrire ce chapitre.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Au prochain chapitre !**

**Bye**

**TITE DIABLESSE**


	9. Retour dans le passé

**Chapitre 9 – Retour dans le passé**

Sakura se réveilla lentement en sentant une présence près d'elle. Elle était bien. Elle leva son visage et rencontra le regard de Shaolan. Elle lui sourit.

"Bonjour Shao" , dit-elle

"Bonjour Saki ! Comment tu te sens ?", demanda-t-il.

"Bien. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"7h30."

"Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?" , demanda Sakura.

"Non, environ une quinzaine de minutes", répondit il

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller."

"Tu étais trop belle endormie, je n'ai pas osé" , dit Shaolan.

Sakura rougit légèrement mais lui fit un sourire timide.

"Ca te dit d'aller pique niquer dans la forêt ce midi ? Je dois te montrer quelque chose", dit Sakura.

Shaolan leva un sourcil interrogateur, ce demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

"Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir, tant que je suis avec toi ", dit-il.

"Ok. On a de la route à faire, alors on part dans 2h", expliqua Sakura.

"On va où exactement?" , demanda Shaolan.

"Tu verras", répondit mystérieusement Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bungalow peu de temps après. Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec les autres. Ils retrouvèrent Tomoyo et Eriol assis à table.

"Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée tous les 2?" , demanda Eriol un sourire plein de sous entendu sur le visage.

Les deux intéressés rougirent un peu, laissant deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

"Euh…oui…", répondit Shaolan pour mettre fin à la conversation.

"Arrête de les embêter, Eriol ! Alors vous faîtes quoi aujourd'hui?" , demanda Tomoyo pour les aider.

"Sakura m'emmène pique niquer", répondit Shaolan.

"Donc je te prépare un panier, Saki ?", demanda Tomoyo.

"Oui, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envi d'empoisonner Shaolan lors de notre première sortie" , dit Sakura.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Shaolan.

"Saki est tout simplement nulle en cuisine ", répondit Tomoyo en rigolant.

"Tu exagères Tomo ! Je ne suis pas si nulle en cuisine ", dit Sakura visiblement vexée.

"Une fois, elle a fait la cuisine parce que je rentrais tard ! C'était infect ! Elle avait essayé de faire des nouilles, mais les pâtes étaient à moitié cuites et elle avait mis du sucre à la place du sel !"

Tomoyo fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, pendant que Sakura boudait très vexée maintenant. Eriol riait également, alors que Shaolan essayait autant que possible de ne pas éclater de rire ce qui était une épreuve bien difficile.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Sakura.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai si tu veux ", murmura-t-il.

Sakura se retourna vers lui surprise.

"Tu sais cuisiner?" , demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Oui", répondit Eriol. "Shao est un très bon cuisinier, mais je suis le seul à connaître son don puisqu'il a rarement le temps et le moyen de cuisiner."

"Tu es tombée sur une perle, Saki !" dit Tomoyo.

Sakura ne répondit pas mais elle sourit. Elle s'en rendait compte que Shaolan était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais…

"Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires", dit Sakura en se levant.

"Je viens avec toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi", dit Tomoyo. "A tout à l'heure les garçons !"

Elles partirent toutes les deux.

**Shaolan POV**

Je regarde Sakura s'éloigner avec Tomoyo. Comme je l'aime cette fille ! C'est dingue moi qui pensait que je ne tomberait jamais amoureux. En un regard, j'ai eu le coup de foudre ! Meilin va me tuer !

Je reporte mon regard sur Eriol qui me sourit avec un drôle d'air. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui là ?

"Quoi ?", je demande un peu brusquement.

"Ca fait plaisir de te voir heureux, Shao" , dit Eriol.

Je suis surpris par ses paroles. Je le regarde arquant un sourcil.

"Comment ça ?", je demande.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Depuis que tu as rencontré Sakura, tu es une personne bien différente. Avant tu étais très froid, ce n'est pas un reproche je sais mieux que personne que tu as été élevé comme ça, mais ça fait du bien de te voir sourire et rire ", dit Eriol.

"Toi aussi tu as l'air heureux ", dit Shaolan. "Tomoyo est quelqu'un de bien, quoi que parfois un peu surprenante !"

"Oui, je l'avoue parfois elle me fait peur, surtout quand ça concerne Sakura ", dit Eriol. "Oh, fait, y a-t-il une raison spéciale à ce pique-nique ?"

"Sakura veut me montrer quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi", je dis ça avec un ton très sérieux et Eriol s'en rend compte. "Je crois que ça à avoir avec son passé."

**Normal POV**

Ils parlèrent encore un moment. Puis, Shaolan décida de rentrer au bungalow. Tomoyo venait d'arriver et lui avait dit que Sakura était presque prête.

Il se dirigea vers le bungalow. Il entra et il resta immobile sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée. Sakura était de profile, et rangeait quelque chose dans un panier. Elle était magnifique ! Elle portait une robe d'été bleu pâle, à fines bretelles qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et qui mettait parfaitement sa taille en valeur, un béret et des ballerines assorties. Elle s'était tressée les cheveux et elle était légèrement maquillée.

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan puisqu'il n'avait rien dit depuis quelques secondes alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

Elle rougit en constant qu'il la détaillait.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû mettre cette robe. Tomoyo m'a obligé à la mettre. Je vais l'enlever" , dit-elle en faisant un pas vers la salle de bain.

"Non ", Shaolan avait presque crié. "Je…Tu es magnifique. Ca te va très bien. Garde-la, s'il te plaît !"

"D'a…d'accord", répondit Sakura en rougissant. "On y va ?"

"Oui, allons-y", dit Shaolan en souriant.

Sakura prit le panier de pique nique et ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils prirent deux chevaux et s'éloignèrent au cœur de la forêt.

Après 1h30 de route, Sakura s'arrêta. Shaolan était émerveillé devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait un grand lac et on voyait les montagnes au loin.

"C'est très beau Saki ", dit-il en regardant sa petite amie.

"Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici ! J'avais presque oublié comment c'était", répondit Sakura. "Viens on va manger au bord du lac."

Ils galopèrent jusqu'au bord du lac et s'installèrent pour manger. Après le déjeuner et une petite sieste, ils reprirent les chevaux. Shaolan se posait de plus en plus de questions sur le but de cette promenade pourtant il n'osait rien demander à Sakura car elle semblait un peu tendue. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant un grand chalet abandonné.

**Shaolan POV**

Je regarde Sakura descendre de son cheval en silence et avancer vers l'entrée du chalet. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. Je décide de la suivre. Je m'avance doucement vers la porte et j'entre. L'endroit est poussiéreux et en mauvais état. Pourtant on voit bien des canapés, une vieille télé et des meubles, comme si quelqu'un avait habité là.

Je me tourne vers Sakura qui s'était avancé vers la fenêtre sur la gauche. Elle regarde quelque chose dehors. Je commence à m'avancer vers elle quand quelque chose attire mon attention : une grande tâche sombre sur le parquet. En fait, il y en a 2. C'est bizarre.

Quelqu'un m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dehors : c'est Sakura. Elle n'a toujours rien dis depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'emmène à l'endroit qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Effectivement, elle m'entraîne vers le côté gauche de la maison. Je découvre alors trois tombes avec des croix. Mon dieu, des gens sont morts ici ! On s'arrête devant les tombes. C'est alors que je vois des inscriptions sur les croix et je les lis : Fujitaka KINOMOTO, Nathalie KINOMOTO et Toya KINOMOTO. J'ai peur de comprendre… C'est sa famille !

Je lève les yeux vers Sakura : son regard est fixé sur les tombes et il est rempli de tristesse et de colère.

"J'étais parti jouer devant le lac. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai vu des voitures garées devant le chalet. Je suis entrée et je les ai vus égorger ma mère. Mon père et mon frère étaient déjà morts, étendus sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Ils m'ont poignardé et ils sont partis. Ils m'ont laissé là en pensant que je me viderai de mon sang. Mais je me suis levée et je me suis dirigée vers le village le plus proche pour aller chercher de l'aide. Je n'y suis jamais arrivée, je me suis évanouie avant. C'est comme ça que ton grand père m'a trouvée : à moitié morte. Il a utilisé une incantation pour me faire revivre, pour ramener mon âme qui s'échappait de mon corps. Je suis revenue ici quelques jours plus tard, les corps étaient toujours à la même place. J'ai pleuré et crié pendant 2 jours, puis j'ai enterré les corps moi-même. Je me suis alors juré de venger ma famille. Je suis rentrée à Tokyo. Tout le monde me croyait morte et je les ai laissé croire ça. J'ai récupéré les dossiers de mon père et j'ai découvert une sorte de journal intime où il disait qu'il était menacé, lui et sa famille. C'est Chang Hunen qui le menaçait et il les a tué. Je suis revenue auprès de Clow pour m'entraîner et être prête à l'affronter et à venger ma famille."

Elle m'a dit ça d'un trait sans me regarder. Comme j'ai de la peine pour elle. Ca a dû être une épreuve horrible à vivre toute seule. Je la prend dans mes bras. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle est devenue tueuse à gageuse : elle espérait tomber sur Chang et le tuer pour venger les siens.

**Sakura POV**

Lui dire tout ça m'a fait très mal, me rappeler tous ces moments est très difficile pourtant il fallait que je les fasse, que je lui explique. Etre dans ses bras me calme assez rapidement, je me dégage doucement de son étreinte et je lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis surprise, je pensais y lire de la pitié mais j'y lis de l'amour. Cet homme me fait douter de ma mission à chaque seconde mais mon choix est fait.

Je lui souris timidement et je lui propose de rentrer. Il accepte et nous retournons aux chevaux.

**Normal POV**

Ils arrivèrent 1h plus tard au camp. Sakura retrouva sa joie de vivre mais Shaolan restait pensif. Eriol et Tomoyo le remarquèrent mais ils ne purent pas lui parler.

Ils allèrent se coucher chacun des couples perdus dans leur pensée.

Ce soir-là, Shaolan n'arrivait pas à dormir et il décida de sortir pour prendre l'air. Il revient 1h plus tard et Sakura l'entendit déposer quelque chose sur le table et s'allonger près d'elle.

Sakura se leva à 3h du matin et sortit du lit sans réveiller Shaolan. Elle s'habilla et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se rappela que Shaolan avait déposé quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Elle porta son regard sur la table et vit un papier avec son nom écrit dessus. Elle décida de le prendre et le mit dans sa poche. Elle se tourna vers Shaolan s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

"Je t'aime", murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sans bruit du bungalow et se dirigea vers un entrepôt un peu en retrait du camp. Elle entra et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une moto et un sac à dos.

"Tu t'en va déjà ?", demanda une voix derrière elle.

"Oui, Clow. J'ai quelque chose à faire", répondit-elle.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Sakura" , dit-il.

"Si, je dois le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en paix en le sachant en vie", répondit-elle.

"Je comprends. Fais attention à toi ", dit-il en s'éloignant.

"Merci pour tout Clow ! Au revoir !"

Sakura s'éloigna dans la nuit, personne ne se doutant qu'elle partait à la recherche de celui qui avait gâché sa vie.

**Où va Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que Shaolan a écrit à Sakura ? Comment va-t-il réagir en voyant qu'elle n'est plus là ?**

**WHOUA ! Voilà le chapitre 9. Il a pris beaucoup de temps à venir ! Je suis désolée ! Mon école me prend tout mon temps et j'ai très rarement le temps d'écrire. C'est pourquoi je lance un avis : quelqu'un voudrait m'aider à écrire cette fic ? Je pourrai ainsi publier plus souvent parce que tous les 6 mois c'est nul ! En plus, j'ai des idées d'autres fics mais comme j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ça m'énerve !**

**Laissez-moi pleins de reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé !**

**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine !**

**Bye**

**Tite Diablesse**


	10. Départs

Chapitre 10 – Hong Kong

**Normal POV**

Shaolan se réveilla assez tôt. Il se retourna pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras et se rendormir mais il n'attrapa que du vide. Etonné, il se redressa et fit le tour de la chambre du regard : personne. Pas de bruit non plus dans la salle de bain, donc il était seul. Mais où était Sakura à une heure pareil ? Peut-être partie prendre l'air, ou courir ou s'entraîner ?

Il se leva et s'habilla pour aller vérifier où était son amour. Il sortit du bungalow et fit le tour du camp jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Personne !

Un doute affreux commença a l'envahir : serait-elle partie ?

Il courut jusqu'au bungalow d'Eriol et de Tomoyo et frappa comme un fou sur la porte.

- Eriol, Tomoyo, ouvrez !!!, cria Shaolan.

Eriol apparut quelques secondes plus tard torse nu juste avec un pantalon et le visage pas bien réveillé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ? Quelqu'un est mort ??, demanda-t-il.

- Sakura a disparut !, dit Shaolan.

- Comment ça disparut ??, demanda Eriol pas sûr d'avoir compris la réaction de son cousin.

- Elle n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé, expliqua Shao.

- Elle doit être dans le camp, pas besoin de t'affoler comme ça !!, rétorqua Eriol.

- Non, j'ai déjà cherché, elle n'est nulle part !!, cria Shao.

- Shaolan, calme toi !, dit Eriol. On va la retrouver.

- Elle est partie hier soir.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction d'où provenait la voix qui leur avait apporté une réponse claire : Clow se tenait devant eux.

- Comment…, commença Shao.

- Venez avec moi on va en discuter, rendez vous au terrain d'entraînement dans 5 minutes, dit Clow.

- Mais grand-père…, commença Shao.

Trop tard, Clow était déjà parti.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça !, dit Shaolan.

- Moi aussi !, dit Eriol.

Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de rajouter un mot, que Tomoyo les bouscula et suivit Clow.

- Tomoyo, mais où vas-tu ?, cria Eriol.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- C'est pas vrai !, marmonna Eriol.

Il retourna dans le bungalow et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard une chemise à moitié mise. Shaolan le regarda en haussant les sourcils, et emboîta le pas de son cousin. Toute cette histoire était dingue !

Ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement 2 minutes plus tard. Clow et Tomoyo étaient déjà en grande conversation mais la mine de Tomoyo était inquiète.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Eriol en arrivant aux côtés de Tomoyo.

- Sakura est partie à Hong-Kong !, dit Tomoyo.

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda Shaolan.

- Shaolan que t'a dis Sakura hier ?, demanda Tomoyo.

- Elle…elle m'a raconté comment sont morts ses parents, expliqua Shaolan.

- Elle est partie se venger et venger sa famille, dit Tomoyo.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est allée tuer Chang ?, demanda Shaolan.

- Oui, répondit Tomoyo.

- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Shao.

- Pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec toi, répondit Clow. Shaolan, il faut que tu comprennes que cette vengeance consume Sakura depuis son enfance, elle veut en finir une bonne foi pour toute pour tourner la page et vivre pleinement avec toi.

- Mais elle risque de mourir !!, hurla Shaolan en colère.

- C'est son choix, répondit calmement Clow.

Shaolan se retourna, tournant le dos aux autres les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais avec elle, lança soudainement Shaolan après quelques secondes de silence.

- Quoi ?, demanda Eriol.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Tomoyo sereinement.

- Quoi ?, redit Eriol. Mais Tomoyo…Shaolan…Oh et puis zut je viens avec vous.

- Bien, préparez vos affaires, on part dans une heure, dit Shaolan.

**Oula ! ce chapitre a pris une éternité à venir !!! j'espère qu'il vous plaît !!! j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !! j'essaierai de poster des chapitres plus petits mais plus régulièrement. Je vais 3 mois à londres pour un stage j'espère que j'aurai un peu de temps pour écrire !!! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires !! surtout à caro qui m'a motivé !!!!**

**J'attends vos commentaires !!!**

**Tite diablesse **


	11. HongKong

Bonjour à tous!! voilà une petite suite mais qui est mieux que rien !! J'ai fini mes examens et je m'apprête à partir en stage à londres pour 3 mois dans quelques jours!! Je pense que j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire et finir cette fic.

Un gros merci à ceux (peu nombreux malheureusement pour moi!!) qui m'ont laissé des reviews je continue à écrire pour vous sinon j'aurais déjà arrêté!!

merci donc à : Molly Stevenson, princesse d'argent (courage à toi aussi pour l'écriture!!!), SiaAhn sacham et Caro. J'ai l'idée d'une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment dites moi si vous êtes intéressés, je vous donnerai peut-être un résumé de mon idée voir un premier chapitre . Kiss à tous et à bientôt j'espère!!! Place à l'histoire!!

Tite diablesse

**Chapitre 11 – Hong-Kong**

Sakura était dans une limousine qui roulait dans les rues de Hong-Kong. Ca faisait 2 jours qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait retrouvé la trace de Chang Hunen. Il donnait une soirée dans sa propriété principale de la ville où tout le gratin de la société chinoise serait présent. Elle s'était faite invitée bien sûre. Elle était justement en route. Elle portait une magnifique robe chinoise, longue, de couleur lilas avec des broderies mauve foncé. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un chignon compliqué.

Elle avait dans les mains l'enveloppe que Shaolan avait laissée sur la table du bungalow et qu'elle avait prise. Elle l'ouvrit, enfin. Il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur, ou plus précisemment un poème qui lui était adressé :

_« From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart _

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

Every day that I'm here with you  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you »

(Best in me du groupe anglais Blue)

Sakura était très émue par cette déclaration mais aucune larme ne coula.

- Je t'aime Shaolan, et je te reviendrai, je te le promets, attends moi mon amour, murmura Sakura.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. Sakura redressa la tête prête à entrer dans l'arène et à commencer le plan de sa vengeance si longtemps attendue. La porte s'ouvrit. Il y avait une horde de photographe dehors qui mitraillait tous les invités. Ils se tournèrent vers la limousine et quand Sakura en sortit, il y eu un silence qui dura une minute. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits par Sakura. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit des murmures : « tu sais qui c'est ? », « qui est-elle ? », « waouh ! Elle est magnifique ! ». Puis les flashs et les photos reprirent.

Sakura s'avança vers l'entrée en marchant d'une démarche sensuelle qui marqua tous les hommes présents. Elle avait réussi son entrée. Elle allait passer à la phase 2 de son plan.


	12. une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 12 – Une rencontre inattendue**

Sakura entra dans le manoir. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ça lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir se fondre dans la foule sans se faire remarquer. Elle était surtout là en repérage afin de se préparer pour son ultime contrat.

Un serveur passa et elle attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Une paire d'yeux fixée sur elle de l'autre côté de la salle attira son attention et elle suspendit son geste pendant une demi seconde : des yeux noir qui appartenait à un jeune chinois assez mignon.

« Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose de déjà vu ! Tu me manques Shaolan ! Désolée mon grand mais mon cœur est déjà pris ! En plus j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter » pensa Sakura.

Elle but une longue gorgée de champagne en détournant les yeux du jeune homme pour inspecter la salle.

« Voyons ! Hum ! Des gardes à chaque entrée, caméras de surveillance qui doivent être thermique je suppose où se serait trop facile ! Bon, pour cette salle ça ira, je vois me perdre dans les couloirs pour voir le reste. Ah ! Je déteste faire la potiche pour faire du repérage ! Beurk ! Allez hop ma grande on y va ! Le bureau et la chambre de Chang sont dans l'aile ouest. »

Et Sakura s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle, sauf que le même homme avait remarqué qu'elle partait de la salle. Il décida de la suivre.

En passant la porte de la salle de réception, un des gardes regarda Sakura d'un mauvais air et lui demanda :

- où allez vous madame ? Les invités n'ont pas le droit de quitter la salle de réception !

- oh ! je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! Mais voyez vous j'ai un ENORME problème ! J'ai tâché ma robe, vous voyez juste là !, minauda Sakura en lui montrant une petite tâche qu'elle s'était faite elle-même sur la poitrine. Je ne peux pas me présenter à Mr Hunen avec cette tenue ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?, demanda Sakura en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle vit le garde rougir et laisser ses yeux sur sa poitrine.

« Les mecs tous les mêmes !! », pensa Sakura.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez moi aller aux toilettes quelques minutes ! Je vous assure que vous n'aurez aucun problème ! Personne ne le remarquera ! Juste quelques minutes ! SVP !, demanda Sakura en se rapprochant toujours du garde.

- D'ac…D'accord madame !, dit le garde.

- Vous êtes trop aimable, arigatou, dit Sakura en faisant quelques pas pour partir.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Oh ! Excusez moi ! vous pouvez me dire où sont les toilettes ! Cette maison est tellement grande, j'ai peur de me perdre !, dit-elle.

- c'est la 5ème porte à gauche au bout du couloir sur votre droite !, répondit l'homme.

- merci !

Et Sakura partit en suivant les indications du garde.

« Quel con ! le bureau et la chambre de Chang sont juste à côté des toilettes ! », pensa Sakura.

Elle trouva facilement les toilettes et y entra. Elle bloqua la porte. Elle comptait entrer dans les autres pièces par la ventilation. Elle enleva sa robe, ouvrit la trappe qu'il y avait dans les toilettes et s'introduisit dans le conduit. Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque d'abîmer sa robe et de compromettre sa couverture ! Elle arriva sans encombre dans le bureau et fouilla un peu. Mais un des tiroirs était fermé à clé ce qui piqua sa curiosité ! Le bureau devait déjà être fermé à clé, alors pourquoi fermer ce tiroir précisément ! A part bien sûr pour les gens comme elle ! Elle trouva des dossiers dans d'autres tiroirs et regarda les noms. Son regard se figea sur un nom : KINOMOTO, FUJITAKA. Sa famille ! Elle ouvrit le dossier. Son sang se figea. Des photos de sa famille et de leur maison se trouvaient dans le dossier ! Ils y étaient tous les 4 ! Ils avaient planifiés depuis le début de tous les massacrés même des enfants et une femme ! Elle tourna les pages et elle tomba sur les photos du meurtre de sa famille.

« Salopard ! Tu me payeras ça ! », Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques photos du dossier grâce à un miroir, à premier abord, qui était un appareil photo espion en réalité.

Elle rangea le dossier et continua à chercher autre chose, qu'elle trouva quelques secondes plus tard : LI, SHAOLAN et famille.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et son sang se figea pour la deuxième fois. Il y avait une liste des membres de la famille LI dont Shaolan et Eriol. Beaucoup de noms étaient rayés tels que celui du père de Shaolan et d'Eriol et une des sœurs de Shaolan.

« Mon Dieu ! Comme tu as dû souffrir, mon amour ! », Pensa-t-elle alors que son regard se voilait de tristesse.

Elle tourna la page et tomba sur des photos qui lui fit froid dans le dos : les assassinas des membres de la famille LI. Elle prit également des photos du dossier et le remit en place.Elle plaça 2 micros et une caméra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à priori mais avec ce genre d'homme, Sakura savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle regarda sa montre et constata que ça faisant plus de 5 minutes qu'elle était sensée être aux toilettes.

« Ca va faire suspect ! Je place juste la caméra et les micros et j'y vais ! », pensa-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais elle entendit du bruit venant du couloir comme quelqu'un qui cherche ou vérifie quelque chose et qui ouvre les autres pièces.

« Merde ! Je dois y aller ! », se dit Sakura.

Elle monta en vitesse dans le conduit et prit soin de bien refermer la trappe pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de son passage. Elle rejoignit les toilettes au moment où la personne tapait à la porte.

- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ? Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît ou je l'enfonce !, ordonna l'homme.

« fais chier ! on peut pas faire son boulot tranquillement ! », dit Sakura en remettant sa robe.

- oui, une petite minute je finis de me repoudrer le nez !, cria Sakura.

30 secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui la fixait dans la salle tout à l'heure. Elle fut surprise pendant une demi seconde mais repris le contrôle tout de suite. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent et naïf.

- Excusez moi je ne savais pas que quelqu'un attendait sinon j'aurai fais plus vite !, dit Sakura.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le droit d'être ici Mademoiselle !, dit l'homme.

- Oh je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas apporter des ennuis mais j'avais un besoin vital d'utiliser les toilettes, j'avais tâché ma robe , dépita Sakura.

- Je comprends mais je vais vous demander de bien vouloir retourner à la réception !, dit l'homme.

- Avec plaisir ! dit Sakura en souriant.

- Je vais vous accompagner !, dit l'homme.

- Vous êtes trop aimable , dit Sakura.

« Connard ! C'est bon je vais pas me perdre ! Arrête de me reluquer les fesses !! » se dit Sakura. « oh faite ! si moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, que fait-il là ? Il doit travailler ici ! et être bien placé pour se déplacer seul dans la maison ! Bonne opportunité ! »

Elle se retourna et demanda au jeune homme :

- Oh ! quelle idiote, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Rukia Daidouji !

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Daidouji ! Je suis Rai Hunen !

- Hunen ??, demanda Sakura.

- Oui, le fils de Chang Hunen, répondit le jeune homme.

Sakura le regarda surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'une ordure pareille pouvait avoir une famille ! Oh mais ça tombait à point ! Quel meilleur moyen que d'utiliser le fils pour faire des repérages de la maison et rencontrer le père !

Sakura afficha un superbe sourire.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !, dit-elle.

**Fin du chapitre 12.**

**Ah la la ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre ! Gomen !**

**Mais bon je suis un peu démotivée.**

**Je crois que je vais essayer de finir cette fic au plus vite !**

**Sinon merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours et aux quelques rares personnes maintenant qui me laissent des reviews.**

**Allez dites moi ce que vous pensez de la suite et si vous souhaitez que je continue !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Tite diablesse**


	13. annonce

**Annonce **

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre de Cherry ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard mais l'inspiration me manque un peu en plus du manque de temps.

Juste pour vous dire que j'ai créé mon blog et que je publierai dessus mes fics de CCS ainsi que de nouvelles ! J'espère avoir vos commentaires sur mon blog ! Je continuerai à publier sur ce site pour les fics qui sont en cours.

http://titediablesse97412. bientôt !

**Tite Diablesse**


End file.
